Finding Eternity
by Vel Angelus Vox
Summary: Love. What is it? Whether to a friend or companion it's the same. It even heals those considered broken. But try telling that to, two lost souls. Story dedicated to sarah Cullen. READ HER STORIES!
1. Alone

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Except Jonathon and the plot they're by me. ^-^  
**

Summary: Love. What is it? Whether to a friend or companion it is the same. It even heals those considered broken. But try telling that to, two lost souls.

Prologue/Chapter 1: Alone

**Bella's POV**

I never really liked talking.

I've always been a loner.

Some would try and be friendly but I would just give them a blank stare. I never sought out a reason to speak. Even as a child...while most children ran around screaming there heads off I was the one that sat under the big shady tree alone.

To be honest I spoke somewhat back then even more when I _was_ with my mother. But when I grew older I grew quieter, sometimes not speaking for days at an end. No one really understood why I didn't talk. When I started high school they just thought that I was shy and naturally quiet. Others thought I was a freak of nature, tormenting me as I crossed the halls of my, oh so great school. If you didn't hear the sarcasm in my voice you need to have your ears checked.

Anyway even the teachers were curious as to why I was so quiet. They never complained, I was a straight "A" student so they left me alone.

I couldn't mistake it though without even trying I knew as I walked by someone there thoughts would immediately go to, "Ooh the freaks walking by...or There goes Bella, I wonder why she never talks..." You didn't need to be a mind reader to hear them. It was written on there faces. As pathetic there thoughts were, what was more pathetic was the fact that I didn't correct them.

I never really told anyone what happened. My heart still rips and stutters when I think about it.

It all started when....

_Flashback: "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Can weef go par toyay?!?!?!" I screamed as I scrambled down the stairs. Mommy turned around and smiled, "Not right now dear, maybe later. We're having lunch soon. _

_Hmmm, now where is your father..." she said to herself._

_Pouting I scrambled back into my room to play with my stuffed rabbit "Mr. Bun-bun" I don't know how long I was playing with Bun-bun till I heard the door slam._

_"Phil" I screamed running out of my room into his arms. _

_"Hey squirt! Huh? Is it just me or did you shrink?" He said._

_Mommy stated said, "Stop teasing her Phil. Besides, Bella wanted to go to the park today. How about I pack the lunch up and we have a picnic instead?" _**(A.N.-Phil is still Bella's step-dad but married Renee when Bella was still a child. And she doesn't visit Charlie that often)**

"_Sounds great Renee! I'm starved! I'm being hammered at practice, but some agents have been looking at me so I'm not taking any chances of slackin' off." _

_Phil plays a baseball whatever that is. He's in something Mommy calls Minor Leagues but I didn't get it. He's not tiny he's huge! And he's always carrying a bag with a stinky mitten and wooden stick around the house. And his shoes are pointy! _

_I squirmed in Phil's arms begging to be let down so I could help Mommy with dinner, I mean after all we're going to the park right? _

_I gasped._

"_Really Mommy we go to par?! Go, now. Go now!" _**(A.N.-Bella is still a child physically but mentally she's somewhat older like in the book) **_"I wanna go swingy" I all but screamed it one breath._

_Mommy and Phil just laughed at me and told me to go put my shoes on. I bolted from them and ran up the stairs stumbling every few steps and ended up tripping at the top. I landed with an "Oof" but brushed myself off and finished getting ready. Two minutes later I was down the stairs telling Mommy and Phil to hurry up. They just laughed at me but moved a little quicker. They're moving sooooo slow. I just stood there vibrating with excitement bouncing around occasionally. _

_Finally they finished and we all went to the car. I dragged Phil to the back seat so he could buckle me in while Mommy put the picnic basket and blanket in the trunk._

_Eventually we got to the park and again Phil came to the back seat to get me out of the car. As soon as my feet touched the ground I was off._

**(A.N. I'm fast forwarding it because I'm not good with writing kids stuff that well.)**

_Today was so much fun but it was really started to get dark and Phil said that we had to go home.__  
I gave him my doe eyes and I saw that he was about to say yes when Mommy said, "Come on Bella we have to got sweetie but nice try anyway." Then turning to Phil she mumbled,"Nice try mister but you not getting that easily. You have practice tomorrow morning. You can't teach Bella baseball all night long." She turned her back towards us and while she wasn't looking me and Phil both decided to stick our tongues out at her but before we even got halfway Mommy said, "Don't even think about it." Phil looked shocked that he was caught but I just started giggling._

I didn't want to but Phil said that we had to.

Mommy knew us too well.

_On our way home I started to fall asleep and the last think I saw before my eyes closed were…_

I snapped my eyes open and bolted upright. Drenched in a cold sweat I looked around to see where I was. Heart beating like a hummingbird's wings I took in my surroundings. From floor to ceiling, wall to wall every aspect of my room.

Tears weld up in my eyes as I replayed my dream in my head. More like a nightmare actually, a never ending nightmare. One that I've had to live with for, fourteen years. Slowly after my breathing and heart slowed down I curled into a ball letting my tears shed. 'It's all, my fault' I thought to myself. Sobbing my pain away for another night I fell back into a restless sleep dreaming of those lights.

The very same lights that took away my happiness.

**Unknown POV**

Moving again. –Sigh-

Going to a new school. Having girls flaunt at you again. The repeating cycle of life beckons to me.

Excitement, humor and more lust than what I would prefer inflate my very being. Emotions written in the very air itself descend upon my cold heart.

Sometimes I wished that these emotions will run its course a different direction from me. To be alone and to let your mind wonder is a blessing itself. My desire for a serene atmosphere or better yet my desire to be alone. To function without interference but that wish would never come true.

I already feel complete sometimes but those days, days where my sadness radiates around me. Suffocating me, were times I wish I had a companion to hold and comfort my soul.

My desire to be alone but not really knowing of how alone I was plagued my mind. Before leaving I'll only ask this. A question to the angels themselves. I only ask would I be doomed forever in existence to be alone. Is there no one to fill the void? Can I find the love that my family shows for each other in someone else?

I bet that my wish is unheard by the better above.

Getting off of the couch I leave my room and go to my brother's silver Volvo. Leaving our home in Alaska towards the next town, we head to Forks, Washington. Little did I know someone was watching from above and was granting my wish as we speak. They just didn't know of the obstacles that we had to face. **(A.N. Heh heh heh, you probably already know who this is.)**


	2. Spark of Hope

Chapter 2: Spark of Hope

**Bella P.O.V.**

My alarm awoke me at six am.

My life is actually pretty predictable. You didn't need a fortune teller to see what I would do next.

And you're probably wondering what all that was about last night right? Basically what happened was that after we left the park Mom was in the passenger seat relaxing while Phil droved us home. I must have started nodding off because the only things I really remember were two white lights.

I got all of the facts from the doctor at the hospital. At first I thought that I'd tripped again and had to go to the hospital but it was far from that. The man there pretty much told me that Mom and Phil were gone and that I was going to live with Charlie, my father.

I remember sobbing but nothing much after, I think I passed out. When I woke up I found myself in the back seat of the cruiser the greenery passing by as blurs.

**(A.N. I'll do a flashback, I don't know why but I like them but if you don't think they work tell me and I'll try to not do them as much or at all.)**

_Flashback…_

_Mommy and Phil started the car and we were backing out of our parking spot. Mommy was relaxing which meant that Phil was driving. _

_Sometime's he drove too fast. _

_Mommy yelled at him when he did that which made me laugh a lot. He was driving fast right now but I guess Mommy was too tired to stop him. _

_I don't know how long we were driving till I started to nod off. _

_The last thing I saw though was two big white lights. _

_There was an annoying beeping sound when I started to regain consciousness. _

_I wanted to sleep more so I tried slapping it. _

_When I moved my arm though I found I couldn't at least not really. So slowly I opened my eyes to find that my left arm was all bruised up. Realizing that I probably just tripped again I took in my surroundings and immediately knew where I was. My own personal prison…The Hospital. _

_Knowing that Mommy would be overreacting I try to get out of the bed and head towards the door. I was partially successful. I mean, I got the blanket off right? That's got to be an achievement of a sort. _

_As I started to climb out of the bed the door opened to reveal the most beautiful woman in the world. She looked like Mommy in a way. Not in appearance but the way she acted. From her caramel colored hair to her toes, she was perfect. I especially loved her eyes. They looked like a crayon I use in my coloring books. Except better, they were liquid gold. _

_When she saw me looking at her she smiled sadly at me and called someone named Carlisle. Another person came in and he looked just as beautiful but I guess handsome worked better since you can't really call a guy beautiful. _

_The woman walked to my bed and sat on it hugging me tightly. Her touch was ice cold and made me shiver. Immediately after the chilling affect of her touch I felt calm and relaxed so I buried myself even further in her, wrapping my small arms however painful around her waist. I didn't think it was possible but she hugged me tighter after that._

_The man in the doctor outfit said, "Hello Isabella, how are you feeling?" I didn't say anything but just hugged this woman tighter. It might have seemed sudden but I already thought of her as Mommy. Mommy was my mommy too but she was more like a big sister. _

"_It's alright dear. This is Carlisle, my husband. He just wants to help you. And I'm Esme sweetie" she said._

_When I thought of Carlisle's name I thought "Car Pile" instead. As the thought passed I giggled. I saw the curiosity in there eyes so I released one tiny arm and pointed to Carlisle and said, "Car Pile, Car Pile!" while laughing at the same time._

"_Emmett will never let me live this down." he muttered._

_Suddenly I asked, "Where's Mommy and Phil? They don't like it when I'm hurt. That makes them sad."_

_Esme stopped smiling the moment I asked. She then told me that my mommy and daddy weren't here anymore. I asked her if they left. And she told me that they did. I nervously asked her when they would be back and she replied by saying that they wouldn't be back. I then got really sad which caused me to start sobbing._

_While sobbing I asked her, "Mommy why did they leave me?" I didn't mean to say mommy so I looked into her eyes and saw them shining. I muttered a quiet sorry but she tilted my chin up gently and said that it was alright and that my parents didn't want to but it was there time to go._

_I couldn't stop sobbing and I heard Car Pile say that I must have referred to Esme as "Mommy" because that's what she looked like to me. I didn't really hear much after that for I passed out from my sobbing._

_When I finally woke up I was in the cruiser with Charlie driving. I looked out the window and saw the greenery blur and pass. Bleh! I hate wet, sludgy-green places. But then I remembered what happened and thought, 'This is all I have now.'_

_End Flashback…_

**(A.N. Hopefully you all got that. If not then Leave A Review so I could tell you! And I'm going to skip the years because I explained earlier in chapter 1 and partially at the top what everything's like for Bella.)**

Sighing I get out of my bed and head to the shower and got ready for school. That's how it was everyday for the last fourteen years. No new pattern. School. Work. Home. School. Work. Home. How utterly predictable my life has been.

Truth be told I didn't have to work but I did it because it got my mind off of things in my dull life. After Mom and Phil died they left everything to me in there will, you know the basic stuff like money and investments. After some time that amount built pretty quickly.

Skipping breakfast I head towards the garage where my babies are kept. My babies…my only bit of joy in life. You see after some persuasion from Charlie, more like pestering if you ask me I finally bought a car. Well two technically. Both were Ferraris. One is Red, the Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano and the other is Black the Ferrari 612 Scaglietti.

I couldn't decide which one to ride to school because I had just purchased them about a week ago. I'm been riding a rusty old hunk of junk to school but finally wanted a change. It was in the air. A spark of hope so to say. Like I finally can find some happiness in this dreaded place.

I finally decide to take the Scaglietti (Black one) as I climb inside I glance at the keychain hanging from my keys. I bought it shortly after I bought the cars. The design is of two baseball bats and ball together. The bats were of Mom and Phil. It's then obvious that the ball is me. For the Fiorano I have a musical notes keychain for my Artistic side as Charlie put it.

You see besides what you see I had the knack of playing musical instruments such as the guitar, piano and violin. I never played with and audience. The only reason Charlie even knows about this is because he came home early from work and found me playing in my room. Charlie never goes in the garage so I hide the piano in there.

You're probably wondering how I fit it all in there but goes to show why you live by the woods you tend to have a bit of land. Simple words…we have a big garage. Slowly I back out and race down the road driving to school.

Suddenly a thought pops into my head. 'I wonder what happened to mom…or Esme actually.' Throughout the years I've grown curious as to what happened to her but none more so than now. Her gracefulness, the beauty…her eyes. It reminded me of when I went to La Push with Charlie because of some football game. Jacob and I hung out for a little while before the game and he mentioned some legends. Legends of Cold Ones…

Finally I arrived at school. Heads turned my way checking out my car. The windows were tinted enough so they didn't know it was me. I parked next to a Black Jag and Silver Volvo the only other good looking cars in this lot. Hmm…new students, maybe I thought to myself.

I quickly got out of my car and everyone did a double take. They probably didn't believe that loner Isabella "Bella" Swan had money. The looks I hated to most were the ones of Mike, Lauren, and Jessica. Angela was with them but I paid no heed for she was my only friend here at this forsaken school. Mike looked at me and winked. Oh God I think I just threw up a little. That or I just lost ten years of life. Lauren was being her Lauren which meant drama for later, most likely lunch. Jessica threw me a jealous look but switched too quickly for anyone else to notice and luckily for me I did. I hear the gears clicking her head already. Things that benefit her greedy self and Lauren.

I quickly head to my locker stumbling along and nodding to Angela as I pass. She gives me a small wave in return.

I head to my history class and notice someone in the chair next to mine. One that's normally empty. He looked like a god. Blonde locks that I just want to run my hand through. I didn't know where this came from but I liked it. He turns looks at me as if sensing my emotions and I blush royally. He gives me a shy grin. I give a small smile in return as I set down my books and take a seat next to him.

He turns his full attention to me and says shyly, "Hello, I'm Jasper Whitlock Hale"

I smile and in return say quietly, "Hello Jasper. I'm Isabella Marie Swan. But you can call me Bella."

"Pleasure's all mine Miss Swan" Jasper said while taking my hand like a gentleman and kissing it. That's when I felt it. The spark that been deprived from my life. The spark of hope.


	3. Mending Hearts

Chapter 3: Mending Hearts

**(A.N. Skips periods one through three from the last chapter)**

**Bella's P.O.V**

I've never felt this way about anyone before.

Part of me wants to run away in fear while another part, a part I thought I've lost long ago wants me to pursue this feeling. Face it head on. But I couldn't, as much as I wanted to get acquainted with Jasper I couldn't let him see _me_.

After so many years of being alone I've learned to somewhat deal with the pain. To mask my emotions and I feel that if I show him my true image the one that died when I was a mere child of two, I'd cause him pain.

These new bursts of emotion…I cast them away.

No one should feel what I've gone through. Even as I wither and die inside I'd rather suffer like this for eternity than share this curse with anyone else. So I did what I've always done I pull out a piece of paper and start taking notes and listening to the lecture.

As I do so I look at Jasper and see him looking at me sadly. Seeing such an emotion written across his face causes my already broken heart to crumble even more at the sight.

Tears of sorrow form around my eyes, threatening to fall. I force myself not to cry but one lone tear cascades down my cheek falling onto my paper.

I stare at that tear as if it's me…one insignificant being surrounded by nothing, forever alone in a dark abyss.

My hands are shaking slightly so I put them under the desk so no one would see them and think of something rude and insensitive.

Unbeknownst to me till the last second a large ghostly white hand snuck under the desk to end up grasping my small shaking ones.

The very touch sent shivers up my spine.

His hands are ice cold yet being in very contact with Jasper numbs my pain while warming my soul.

I glance in his direction to find his eyes locked with mine.

They held such depth that I felt like I was seeing into his soul. I saw his shyness and insecurity but beyond that I saw pain, the very pain that I feel now.

Slowly my hands stop shaking and I pull one from his grasp he seems to think that I want him to let go so he slowly starts to withdraw away. Quickly with the hand that I let go I place it on top of his own squeezing it slightly as a sign of my appreciation.

Stopping in his tracks he looks at my eyes, I have no idea why till he gently squeezes my hand back.

While this was happening I kept thinking, _'Is this worth the risk? Will I open to him when my own father couldn't even help me? Will he fix what's broken?' _

As I think about I realize. Jasper's worth the risk. I just hope that he doesn't hate me when I tell him.

And again I look into his eyes and found them fixed with me own. Another thought that clicked was that his eyes were the same as Carlisle's and Esme's…is he a "cold one" that Jacob spoke of? I quickly thought of the characteristics and found them the same. I was relieved to find that I didn't feel any different with Jasper. But I was also elevated to know that Mom was still perfect. I miss her…

I was forced out of my thoughts when the bell suddenly rang signaling us that fourth period was over and that it was time for lunch. Lunch……great…

"Bella?" Jasper asked.

**Jaspers P.O.V**

"Bella?" I asked.

Bella turned around to face me as we were leaving and I, suddenly feeling nervous asked her, "Do you want to eat lunch with me and my family? Or just us two?"

Where the hell did that come from? Her emotions are haywire right now.

Geez I totally messed up and we're not supposed to be able to eat. Damnit! I guess I'll save my family some trouble and just sit with Bella. I don't mind though, for Bella I'd eat anything as long as I puke it up sooner rather than later.

She still hasn't replied yet and I feel rejection wash through me and I was just about to mumble sorry when she stopped me in my tracks and replied, "Err…sure, but I have to stop by my locker first and drop off my stuff if that's okay…" I felt ecstatic. Phew…why do I feel so nervous around her? There isn't an insolent human emotion around and it isn't from Bella so…am I the one that's nervous?

My attention goes back to Bella and I say, "Of course it's okay I don't control you but do you want me to come with you or should I go ahead?" When was I ever so bold?

As this passes through my head my insecurities flood in. Who would want me? I'm covered with scars everywhere. I'm nothing but a freak. Even Edward thinks so. Especially those days where the sun is out and I decide to wear a short sleeved shirt. Depression starts to seep into me but I realize that a small bit of it belongs to Bella.

**(A.N. I know you're like WTF?! But in this story Edward is an asshole. Please don't hate me!!! And Jasper has better control than the books.) **

I want her to tell me why she's so sad but I'll be patient let her decide if she wishes to. I wonder what-"Um, you could go ahead Jasper and get what you want. I'll just be a few minutes. So yeah…see yah in a few."

As she finishes her sentence she was already walking away. Not wanting to keep her waiting I run with "Super Emmett Speed" as my idiotic brother likes to call it to my locker. I dump my stuff and head to the cafeteria.

Every head turns to me as I enter. Hmm…this will be a painful year. I quickly get into the line and buy various foods enough for two people and find an empty table at a corner of the room when suddenly a girl suddenly sits across from me looking lustful.

Immediately I felt uncomfortable and wanted to bolt but I remembered Bella so I stayed still.

"Hi!" She pretty much screamed into my face.

I clenched my jaw as I get a whiff of her scent. Of course it smelled delicious but with all the lotion and other make-up products she was using…I felt like I was ready to puke. I'm already nauseous from what these people call food, bear or wolf on the other hand, much more satisfying.

"So, what's a guy like you doing all by yourself? Why don't you come and sit with me and my friends? I'm sure you would have a much better time with me. But enough of that do you want to go out with me tomorrow? Oh, and I'm Lauren by the way." She said.

"Um…"Geez what do I say. I mean I want to be nice and say no but seriously how do you do that without hurting there feelings? I see Edward laughing form across the cafeteria and I wanted nothing more than to punch him but that would cause unneeded attention so I controlled myself…barely.

I decided to test my luck by saying, "I'm sorry Lauren. I thank you for the offer of asking me to sit with you and your acquaintances but I'm already eating with someone today and I'm sorry but I have a….business…yes business to attend to tomorrow. I'm sorry."

"Oh really? And who is sitting with you sexy? Do I know him or her?" Lauren asked.

Gross she called me sexy. "Yes, I believe that you should know her. Her name's Bella." I reply, leaning as far away as I can from her.

"Bella? No one here has the name of Bella. Are you sure you aren't just saying to kid with me? Come on I know you want to come with me." She said.

Slightly irritated I grit my teeth together and say, "Yes I'm sure that there's a girl named Bella here. And no I don't want to come with you for I already have plans with someone very special to me. Now if you'll excuse me."

I feel a little guilty for getting upset but this child doesn't understand the meaning of "No" plus she really pushes my buttons. I didn't really pay attention to what I was saying for I stood up and started walking away with the tray of food when Lauren says, "Come on sexy stay, don't go."

I whirl around ready to chew Lauren to pieces when I noticed that Bella was a few feet behind Lauren with a stack of books in her arms. Quickly I move to Bella and effortlessly pick Bella's books up from her arms and held them in my own while growling to Lauren, "I'm going to have lunch with that special someone and don't try following us." Swiftly turning, I gently say to Bella, "I'm sorry you had to hear that. So…where would you like to eat?

Bella distantly replied that there was a good dry place outside that she often went to and together we walked there completely oblivious to the looks of a seething Lauren, shocked student body, and my mostly surprise and one unhappy family members.

**Edward P.O.V**

"He's going to get us all killed by the Volturi. Idiotic moron. We need to take care of that human before she becomes suspicious." I said to my family.

'_And Besides they wouldn't disagree with me. I'm the smartest and oldest. No insignificant human will take that title away from me. I'll take care of her tonight'_

"Don't try anything Edward. If I have to I will fight you to protect her."

"Try and stop me Rosalie…" I growled.

"She won't have to Edward for I will if you touch Rose" Emmett said.

"Back off Edward. Just because Jasper can find happiness doesn't mean you have to ruin it because you feel the need to boss us all. Leave Jasper and Bella alone." Alice said while Jonathon nodded his head in agreement with her.

'_I couldn't believe this. My own family turning against me for some pathetic and insolent human. Don't they see that I'm trying to protect them? No matter. They're nothing but a foot in the doorway. They can't stop me. I will destroy Bella. And it will be pleasurable no doubt. _

**(A.N. Alice & Jonathon, Rosalie & Emmett, and Carlisle & Esme. Edward is by himself. I know that this is way out of character but please give it a shot. I've had this idea for a while and since I'm new to writing I will make mistakes or change certain events of the book. All I ask is for a chance and that you leave a review. Thanks.)**


	4. Even the Highest of Angels Cry

Finding Eternity Ch. 4

Even the Highest of Angels Cry

**Chapter dedicated to snowfire81!**

**And story dedicated to sarah Cullen so don't you forget it!**

**And I'm only having the disclaimer in Chapter 1 if you're wondering why I haven't written it for every new chapter. Oh, I forgot to add that besides that plot Jonathon belongs to me. Sorry, happy reading!**

Thank you everyone that has reviewed, alerted, and/or favored my story. You all are the greatest! And I'm sorry if I spelled your name wrong I have automatic correction on and I'm apologizing ahead if I make a mistake. And now the wonderful people that have taken there own time to show support…oh and take note that I'm not trying to sound rude I guess I'm just trying to show my appreciation to these few people. Leaving a review or anything for the matter I will add you to this list. I should call it my appreciation list. Ha ha ha. Stupid yes, I know.

_sarah Cullen_

_WhitlockRN_

_snowfire81_

_pheonixflamemarauder_

_Future Mrs Morgan_

_alisehpfan89_

_...tales_

_gabzCoatz_

_Sheena Is A Punk Rocker_

_AonGealach _

_susana75_

**Rosalie's P.O.V**

Our family moved again.

I didn't want to but Carlisle and Esme thought it would have been a good idea. Now we're stuck in dreary Forks, Washington again. Regardless of this place being a magnitude for rain it had natural beauty that I never tire of.

So…today is our first day of school at Forks High…again. Jonathon, Emmett, and I pose as seniors while Jasper, Alice, and Edward pose as juniors.

Time seems to fly by too quickly for me these days.

Anyway all of these little boys flaunt over me from a distance and usually I would be soaking this up but I'm too worried about Jasper. He seems more depressed lately or at least ever since we've arrived here.

I have a very strong feeling that someone else's feelings are intermingling with his.

As we all leave the office with our schedules I notice that all of the heads of the student body turn towards the directions of Edward's and Jasper's cars. In the spot that was once empty is filled with a gorgeous car. A black Ferrari 612 Scaglietti. Oh. My. Gosh. It's beautiful! That engine is just calling for a tinkering.

Edward chuckles quietly to himself and I say, _'Stuff it' _in my head. He scowls in my general direction but continues on his way to his class.

We all turn to see who get's out of the car and so far I only see that it's a girl with brown hair.

I hear two girl whispering to each other and I tune in to hear them say, _"Oh my gosh, since when did that Freak have cash. Jessica go suck up to her later during class and maybe we could get her to go shopping with us. If Isabella has enough for that type of car she can sure as hell buy us things." _The girl, Jessica I presume nods her head in understanding whiles the rest of my family and I shake our heads in disgust.

Who does that to a poor innocent girl?! Just because they find out that a person has money.

They very thought that even in the 21st century humans are still as barbaric as they were in the past sends my vision to a haze of red. And let me tell you hell hath no fury with a Cullen pissed off.

Jasper sensing my change of emotion calmly puts his hand on my shoulder sending a mist of calm into me. I give my thanks and he replies with a nod.

I take notice that his eyes though gold held sadness and depression. How he stays so calm outside yet so lonely inside amazes me. Not in a good way of course but of how he hides it from human eyes.

The girl, Isabella that everyone refers to as "Freak" is stumbling across the parking lot to the lockers. I see that as she passes she nods her head to a short girl. **(A.N. I forgot what Angela is described as so if I'm wrong, Sorry!)** This girl gives a small wave back.

Finally! A decent human being that doesn't mistreat her. I make a mental note to be nice and actually talk to that girl later.

Everyone separates to head to our classes. **(A.N. Remember skip periods one through three)** Jasper heads the same direction as the girl from earlier and I head towards building "3" English….ugh.

When I finally get inside the classroom I find that the girl that Isabella was nodding at earlier is in the same class as me. **(A.N. We all know that Angela is smart…or is that just me….but anyway basically she has A.P. English so I'm bumping her and Rosalie together)** Smiling to myself I go to the front desk, hand my forms to the gawking teacher and take them back before situating myself in the open chair next to this girl.

She stares for a few seconds before turning away and busying herself by getting situated for class. Slowly I turn to her and say, "Hey, I'm Rosalie." Shocked by my sudden strike of conversation she knocks her bag off of the desk towards the floor.

With my natural reflexes I grab the bag before it touches the ground and gently hand it back her. She stutters an apology and says that her name is Angela. I reply, "Nice to meet you."

The teacher, Mr. Whats-his-face drones on and on about different genres of writing while Angela and I talk quietly in the background.

She got cut off mid sentence as the lunch bell rang.

Angela then told me, "I'd invite you to sit with me at lunch but I sit at the same table as Jessica and Lauren so I guess you could say that I'm saving you the trouble of being with those two."

I understand about those two from what I heard earlier but I played dumb and asked why.

She replied by saying that they would bug me endlessly about my personal life. She also said that she only sat there because Bella wasn't in the cafeteria often instead choosing to eat outside or to just escape.

I nod my head in understanding and say that it was okay.

"I'd invite you as well but my brother Edward doesn't like new people coming to wherever we go. Like this one time some other students at our old school came to sit by us during lunch and Edward scared the living daylights out of them. After that the entire school avoided us." I joked to her. She laughed lightly and said bye to me and left for the cafeteria.

**Fast forward to Jasper vs. Lauren moment. **

Geez. Does that girl not give up?

I'm observing the interaction between Jasper and Lauren while silently listening to there conversation. Poor Jasper. I wonder why he has so much food. And where's Bella I want to say "Hi" to her.

The next words coming from Jasper captures my entire attention. He just said that he was eating with a special someone? Really?!

Hmm…Finally! Bella comes into the cafeteria with an armful of books. She looks around before heading for Lauren and Jasper. While Jasper and Lauren quarrel Bella stops a few feet behind them and I find that she's the special someone that Jasper was referring to.

Ooh, interesting development. I'd have to ask about this later. Lauren angrily stalks back to her table as I argue with Edward about Jasper and Bella. I wouldn't kill her even if the Volturi threaten me.

If she can give Jasper even the tiniest piece of happiness I'll protect that bond.

Worried that Edward would do something I pick up my tray of untouched food and dump it into the trash while walking to the doors following Bella and Jasper.

As I pass by Angela's table I turn to see everyone looking at me. Shaking my head slightly I smile to Angela. She gives me a small wave back.

Everyone turns to look at her with looks of jealousy and I give her a sympathetic look. She just shrugs. Poor girl, I should leave a note in her locker saying sorry or apologize if I pass by her again today.

I then follow Jasper's scent to a secluded corner of the school and watch the two chat.

**Edward's P.O.V**

…'_worried that Edward would do something. Better follow those two…' _

How dare she?! First she disobeys me and decides to protect them…

And as that _human_ and Jasper were leaving a delicious scent wafted through my nose. Freesia…

I turned my head separating the different smells of the school and students and ending it with that stupid human Jasper is with. My eyes darkened to become as black as night. That damned girl will ruin us all…

I try tuning into her thoughts and find that I can't. Empty…blocked… Damn her!

Hmm…maybe I can lie and say that she's just using us. Sure they may deny it but I can pull the mind reader card. They don't have to know that I can't read her thoughts. I can just formulate some fool proof plans to end her quickly…

Sifting through my options I grab my bagel and crush it to crumbs.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I wonder what all that was about. Jasper seemed pretty angry.

**(A.N. While writing this I'm so tempted to use profanity and other words like pissed and stuff but thinking that making the story the way it is already I've already made it OOC enough. Know though if they're pissed enough I will use profanity. Sorry for this little note…)**

I should apologize to him.

I mean he probably just wanted to go to class and be normal but no he had to meet me.

I cause nothing but trouble.

Sighing I guide Jasper to "my spot." No one knows of this place besides Angela. Well she doesn't know where it is she just knows that if I'm not in the cafeteria I'm here.

She's never once asked to see it knowing that I liked my privacy. She's so kind to me and for that I'm forever indebted to her.

My spot is a plain area with surrounding trees covering about three quarters of the land. It's right at the edge of the school so I can hear when the bell rings and get to class on time.

Jasper and I sit down with the tray of food between us just listening to the call of nature.

Suddenly I say, "I'm sorry about Lauren Jasper." He looks at me surprised and replies to me, "Why are you apologizing?"

Why am I apologizing? "Well…I guess I feel like I should apologize to you. As if it's my fault that you got angry. And don't say that you weren't angry I heard the coldness in your voice." I mumbled.

"Bella, you shouldn't have to apologize about something that wasn't about you…well it was but I had a very good reason to be angry at Lauren. She was so lustful that it wasn't even funny. She was acting so conceited thinking that I wanted her. She didn't even know that you prefer your name as Bella!" Jasper exclaimed.

I just sat there gaping at him. What did he mean that she was so lustful? How could he tell? Was there more than to what Jacob was referring to?

Finally after some tense moments I silently replied, "No one knows me as Bella because I've never told anyone to call me that besides you and Angela. She's my only friend."

I silently brought up my options of telling him my past or waiting till I knew him more. After a few moments I came up with the decision to tell him at least some of it, an abbreviated version so to speak. I opened my mouth to say something when he suddenly asked, "What do you mean that she's your only friend?"

Well I guess I'm not starting the conversation of my past.

So I opened my mouth and said, "Well after a…accident…when I was three, I was sent to live with my father Charlie.

As I grew up here I didn't really socialize with anybody. Everyone, or at least most of the other students that I went to school with thought I was a freak so they avoided me. Angela was the only one that didn't avoid me. I guess she understood that I wanted to be left alone so during recess she would just sit with me.

We didn't talk but I think she knew that I appreciated her company. The older we got I slowly started talking to her. Not much but still it was talking."

I started choking up at retelling my story to Jasper so he laid a comforting hand on my shoulder. I then continued speaking, my voice cracking at different times. "Ever since then, through Junior High she would be with me. I'd always find a quiet and secluded area to eat lunch either with her or by myself. Other times she would eat while I, myself would just sit there in my own little world.

The same thing happened when we started high school but Angela soon got interested in some of the extra curricular activities. I knew she wanted to do them yet she stayed with me.

One day I told her during lunch to sign up for one. She protested of course saying that she didn't want to but I said that we only went through high school once and that we should live it to the fullest. She then asked why I didn't and I told her that some of us can't.

She asked me to be more specific and I was going to tell her but the bell rang signaling lunch being over. Ever since then she's never asked what I meant. Sometimes I wonder if she knew of what I was talking about but asked so I would, I guess, "Bleed off the poison of the memory."

**(A.N. I really like that line. One of my favorites from Tamora Pierce's Immortals Quartet)**

I was suddenly lifted from the ground. I gave a slight squeak but stopped when I found myself in Jasper's lap with his arms wrapped around me. He lifted one hand to wipe the silent tears that I didn't even know were cascading down my cheeks.

He then quietly asked me, "Would you tell me why?"

I thought for a moment and opened my mouth to say, but was cut off as the bell rang. Sighing the same time as Jasper we got up and dusted ourselves off and as we were heading back to the building I said to him, "In time."

**(A.N. When he asks why he means the part where Angela asks Bella why can't live life to the fullest. I'm sorry if that didn't really make sense.)**

**Rosalie's P.O.V**

This is by far the most beautiful and tragic thing I have ever seen.

No one should feel that much pain.

I didn't even have to be Jasper to know that Bella was a tortured soul. And poor Jasper he has to deal with it. I should go see them and say hi but I can't bring my self to move from my spot.

After a few minutes the bell went off so I went to my locker to get my books for my next class. As I just closed my locker Angela came up to me and said, "You followed Bella didn't you."

Her tone wasn't accusatory but one of sadness and a minuscule bit of hope.

No wanting to lie…well partially lie I decided to fabricate the conversation between Lauren and Jessica as if they were other people so I replied, "Yes, I did. I heard a couple of people refer to her as freak and try to get her to buy them things since they found out that she has money. So I promised myself that if I ever have a chance to meet Bella I would try and become friends with her."

"That's very kind of you. I haven't been there yet since I'm so busy with my E.C activities but I'm glad you found it. It's good to know that even with everyone probably pestering you; you're still kind enough to think of others before yourself." Angela said.

I smiled at Angela. She so kindhearted and honest, I wish that there were more people like her. Sadly there's none currently. I chatted with her some more also apologizing about what happened at the cafeteria. She said that it was nothing and that they would be over it in a week. But that they wouldn't be over _us _anytime soon. Annoyance passed through me but I squished it down thinking human can only do so much. Minus Angela of course.

After our chat I headed towards my next class I passed by Jasper I quickly tell him, "Invite Bella over sometime and introduce her. I'd like to meet her and I bet everyone else would as well, maybe not Edward though."

Jasper had the biggest smile on his face when I mentioned inviting Bella over but it faded when I mentioned Edward. I gave him a comforting smile before heading into the classroom. If not for my perfect vision I would've missed the spark in his once lifeless eyes.

**Edward's P.O.V**

'_Invite Bella...introduce her. Meet her…everyone…' _I heard from Rosalie's mind I paid no heed at first mainly thinking of plotting Bella's death. Not making a decision for I knew that if I did Alice would find out and inform the others. It took but a moment to realize that Rosalie was telling Jasper to invite Bella over. The monster in me roared to be released and this once I let it control my mind. Would you, dear, sweet, and fragile Bella still visit after what will happen later…?

**Bella's P.O.V**

School just ended and I just opened my locker to find a note with the most beautiful and elegant script ever. It said…

_Bella,_

_Would you like to meet my family tomorrow? I'll wait by my car for your answer. And I know that this isn't the best way to ask but my sister wants to ride with me today so I couldn't really hold her back. Of course you don't have to if you don't want to but yeah…._

_Jasper_

Suddenly elated of the idea of meeting his family and even more hoping that I'll find Esme there I quickly scramble towards the parking lot, a blush the color of a ripe tomato spread across my face and I get closer to the lot.

I then see him right by his car. Hmm…so his is the Jag. Very nice. I see him looking at me with a blonde girl. She's so beautiful, perfect even.

His face is full of hope as well as hers and I quickly nod my head yes. They both break out in huge smiles and I see a small pixie like girl close to them start jumping up and down with excitement. She suddenly turns to me and waves her entire arm at me. She looked like she was trying to stretch and wave at the same time. I quirk my eyebrow but smile none the less.

Suddenly someone taps my shoulder and I find Angela looking nervous and shy. She then asks me, "Hey Bella I know you're probably busy but could you give me a ride home? My car engine died on me."

I nodded yes and told her that she didn't even have to ask. I also told her that I'd give her a ride everyday till her car was fixed. She gave me a wide smile and said her thanks.

We headed towards my car completely unaware of the stares and as we got close to my car the silver Volvo shot out of its spot stopping centimeters from my body causing me to flinch before speeding off. Jasper backs out slower and asks if I'm okay. I say that I'm fine. He didn't look convinced and tries to get me to answer honestly. He sees that I wasn't going to faint and wasn't too shaken so he slowly drives off looking at me whenever he could. This was like, every second.

Angela concerned of course and asked if I was okay. I tried reassuring her but I didn't even convince myself. We then slowly got into my car and drove off to her house. She kept complimenting about my car the entire time.

But I hardly paid attention for while I was driving I thought back to moments before when the Volvo stopped inches from me. I remember seeing a boy with bronze hair looking at me with a disturbing smile and midnight black eyes. I then knew that whoever he was he didn't want me near his family and would consider hurting me if need me.

The very conclusion made me rethink my decision of going to Jasper's house. From what happened earlier I knew that he was serious.

And at that moment I feared for my life.

**(A.N. Personally I feel as that this is a horrible way to end a chapter but I don't know what to change. Should I add more or leave it??? **

–**Sigh- I'm getting grey hairs already…just kidding but I am stressed trying to please you. Including the horrific time I stayed up yesterday Monday Feb. 9, 09. I guess even though I don't have a lot of confidence I'm an overachiever. **

**Heh and I know that Bella should have bio with Edward but I'm changing so she has a higher class like physics or chemistry since Edward is in a Imma kill Bella mood and well I don't want the story to end with Edward bedazzling her to a hidden area and giving her the ax. Hope you'll aren't mad. Please review if you want to or get the chance.)**


	5. Confessions of the Small and Quiet

Finding Eternity

Chapter 5: Confessions of the Small and Quiet

**Alice P.O.V**

"Ohmygosh!Ohmygosh!Ohmygosh!" I screamed while I ran around Jonathon and mine's room.

I can't find an outfit for school! –Gasp- this calls for an emergency shopping trip soon. Very, very, VERY soon.

Sadly I went to my walk in closet to hopefully find something that'll last for today. A minor resemblance of my joy returned when I found something acceptable.

I found a purple halter top with heavy black stitching and matching skirt to follow. For shoes I found some simple black and purple chucks. I am in need of clothes. Such simplicities are unacceptable.

I started tsking at my clothes as if they were at fault but stopped when I heard my mate Jonathon chuckling at me. Poking my tongue like a five year old I walked out of our closet to give him a good morning kiss.

After a peck where he bent down to my height we headed off with our bags to Edward's car. I was a little frustrated that I am so short while Jonathon was extremely tall, well to me. See, he's 6'5" with short/medium raven black hear cut to a faux hawk design.

He's kind of obsessive over comics mainly _Fantastic Four _so he styled the hair by his ears a silver whitish color. Giving the grandpa looks an entirely new sexy meaning.

He even dresses like them sometimes. He'll mix them one day or whatever but my favorite days are when I get to choose what he wears. Today he's going for a Johnny/Reed look or whatever.

I have no clue of what he's talking about but he's now sporting dark semi tight jeans with a tight white button up folded to his elbows while a black leather jacket lays folded across his left arm.

Jonathon asked if I was ready to and I nodded.

As we were heading to school a vision hit me of smiling Jasper and a beautiful pale girl with brown hair and eyes twirling around in what seems to be a gymnasium.

As I came out of the vision I squealed loudly causing our car to swerve because everyone covered there ears.

I grinned like a fool and apologized to everyone. Not everyone was happy, hint-hint Edward. He kept mumbling about being the death of us, stupid midget and her visions. '_Idiotic brother.' _I shot back in my mind.

He looked at me through the rearview mirror and growled but I chose to ignore it. Most of the time I would be upset at being called a midget but because of the vision I was to excited so I ignored it.

I hope this girl goes to our school then maybe, maybe Jasper can finally be happy.

I foresaw it but I didn't know when it would happen. One of the few negatives of my power, but I was determined to make this possible future happen soon. While thinking this I started tapping my left temple with my finger.

**Angela's P.O.V**

Another new car showed up today.

It was expensive and black. I didn't know the brand and didn't bother asking Mike because he would get all sexist of how guys knew more about things than women.

If I wasn't so shy and intimidated I'd smack him. But I was raised to respect others even if not respected myself. Apparently Mike Newton was spending too much time with the TV because his family didn't act like he did.

I got the shocker of my life when I saw Bella walk out of the car.

Wow.

I wonder what happened to her truck…

Bella quickly walked to class and nodded to me as she passed by. I gave her a small wave back.

Lauren and Jessica were quietly talking to each other while glancing at Bella's retreating back. I sighed knowing on what they were planning on doing. It never changed for them.

It may sound rude but the basic steps for those two, well mainly Lauren; Jessica was more of a puppet with unbreakable strings attached.

Those rules were one-be popular, two-be the queen bee, three-fitting in with the first two, control us "lesser students" as she refers to some.

Sometimes I wonder why I hang near them. I don't socialize with them or anything…

**Later on after school**

This car is so luxurious. All the leather and sophisticated projection. I'm sprouting praises left and right but Bella wasn't paying attention. She seemed out of tune with the world.

Slowly she turned her head toward me and said, "What did you say?"

"Nothing, just praising your car…" I said.

"Oh…" She said while a blush formed on her cheeks. Bella always did blush at the smallest things.

I smiled at the passing thought.

I started fiddling with my binder thinking of something to say when Bella reached over the stereo and switched it on. Classical music filtered out through the speakers quietly and a small yet sad smile graced Bella's lips.

She then glanced at me and said, "You could change it if you want." I replied by saying that it was okay and that the music is beautiful.

Even though in my mind it sounded emotional…the sort of tone you would hear when one's lost a loved one but for all I know it could seem romantic; finding your true love in a world of sadness. A haunting story being written page upon page…notes filling it in a hypnotic tone.

The drive to my house was relaxing as I watched the scenery go by. I turned towards Bella and said, "So…have you met any of the new students today?"

She glanced at me replying, "Yeah…I met Jasper."

"Oh? Really which one is he? And I met Rosalie." I said.

She replied that he was the tall blonde one and asked who Rosalie was. I smile and laughed and said that Rosalie was the other blonde one. Bella let out a quiet chuckle.

As we continued on to my house, out of further curiosity of the song I asked what it was called. After a glance down the road and soft stare at the stereo she replied that it was a CD she bought at Port Angeles.

One from a composer named William Joseph. She then said that she made a mix of all her favorites from it. I found out the song was called 'Beyond.' The name certainly fit the song itself.

Slowly as the song came to the end a new song came on with a somewhat happier tone. The song still conveyed loneliness but happiness broke through at points. I stared at the stereo for so long that I lost track.

Suddenly Bella broke in saying, "Within."

I snapped out of my reverie and stared at her. Seeing my stare she said, "The song. It's called 'Within.'

My mouth opened into an "O" shaped look and Bella raised her eyebrows at my expression. I guess it seemed funny to her.

I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at her which sent her into a fit of giggles. I wide smile spread across my face. It's been so long since she laughed. Sometimes I honestly wondered if she lost the ability to be happy. Only when we were alone did she become more open; somewhat.

At school her stature was always sad and her face…expressionless.

At times when we were at school, me walking beside her, her shoulders would haunch up and it looked like that whenever we passed by a group of students. She would also give them a wide berth and keep her eyes downcast. It looked like she was avoiding them and trying to give them as much of a space her body would allow.

Bella is by no means overweight or anything but rather on the skinny side. Throughout this year and years before I've only seen her eat a handful of times. I have been known to worry but Bella tells me not to. I still scoff at it.

Only at times when we're alone does Bella seem livelier. No much she still has her sad stature but her eyes show a haunted-ness.

I don't know which I prefer better.

Emotionless or pained.

I still ponder at times but it seems to me when there's no one within a thirty feet radius of us does life seem to go into her. Her eyes start to sparkle…well not really sparkle but more of a slight shine, only when they do, do you see more of her eyes. When I look they seem to have a golden outline with the chocolate brown. But that's just me.

"Angela?"

"Yeah?" I said.

"Um…we're at your house…"Bella said. Surprised I glanced out the door to see we were here. I opened the door to get out and thanked Bella profusely for the ride. She smiled and told me anytime. I headed towards the door and when I looked back I saw her back out slowly waving as she went. I waved back as she started to drive off then headed inside.

**Alice's POV **

Yes! She's coming over! I turned towards her and started waving like crazy.

A girl shyly showed up behind her and asked for a ride home. She looked kind of apologetic. Bella said yes and they started towards us.

Huh? Why is she heading this way? Is she coming to say something to us?

Oh nope she's going towards her car, which is right next to us. Ha! Oops didn't know that was…hers...Her nice expensive black car…hmm I want one. Similar to it but a yellow one instead, maybe a Porsche. Either one I thought grinning ear to ear.

Still grinning I climbed into Edward's Volvo off in my own world. When suddenly a vision of a demented looking Edward quickly backing out of our space towards Bella.

My vision stopped when I jolted from my seat in the back.

I quickly turned around to see a scared looking Bella glance at the car before we sped off towards our house. The entire time I was yelling at Edward. But he took it all in stride. Uh! Sometimes I wonder why I bother talking to him. It's like talking to a marble wall!

Ugh! After grumbling some more another vision of Bella showed through my very eyes.

From what I could interpret it seemed that Bella changed her mind on coming over to meet the family. As I came out of the vision one glance at Edward and his smug look, I knew that he planned this entire thing.

Well not if I can't do anything about it. The moment we arrived home I took Rosalie's M3 and headed towards Chief Swan's house. Or Bella's…whatever.

In my haste I arrived long before Bella. So I did what I thought a human would do. I got out of the car and sat on the door steps.

I didn't realize how much time had passed probably fifteen minutes or so before, in the distance I heard the distant purr of Bella's car. I shot up to a standing position dusting myself off and started bouncing for joy.

Yay! I get to meet her before everyone else. Heh heh heh beat that Emmett!

Slowly Bella came into view and pulled up into the driveway. Slowly and cautiously she got out of her car. Her eyes seemed distant with a subtle hint of curiosity. Smiling reassuringly I skipped to her and hugged her lightly not wanting to hurt her.

She froze in my arms and glanced down and mumbled, "Um…" Realizing that she didn't know me I hopped back and cheerfully said, "Hi! I'm Alice, Jasper's sister!"

Just talking to her made me vibrate with excitement. She roamed her eyes over my face before recognition flicked across hers. "Oh. Yeah. You were the one waving at me from the parking lot." She quietly said.

I nodded my head enthusiastically and one of my biggest smiles grew on my face when she remembered. She started heading toward the door and I followed behind her. After unlocking it she held it open for me to go in first.

Aww she's so sweet, we'll definitely be the best of friends, hopefully sisters. I smiled at her before heading inside. Her house wasn't very large just your average home. Everything is well used if not a bit old but it had a homey feeling. Hmm, but I wonder…will she let me redecorate?

Ah! Focus Alice. You're on a mission here. Bella walked towards the kitchen and set her things on the table while I tailgated her. After that she gestured towards one of the chairs and I gracefully plopped down. I thought of how to start the conversation without informing her of my ability while an uneasy silence filled the room. Ooh! I know!

"Hey Bella, can I help you get ready tomorrow?" I asked. Usually I wouldn't much care if they said no or not I'd do it anyway but I don't want Bella to feel uncomfortable.

"Um…actually…I can't go…" She said uncomfortably. Well there goes that idea out the window. Edward you idiotic moron, when I get home your so going to regret this…you've always disliked pink…"I'm sorry" Bella suddenly said.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked confused. She hesitated before saying, "It seems that whenever something happens between me and your family. One of you would get mad. I feel as if it's my fault." The entire time I sat looking at her and while she was speaking she wouldn't look at me but the table instead.

Poor girl what did you go through?

A bit of time passed and when I didn't reply her shoulders seem to slump even lower. Is it even possible to sink that low?

"You're wrong." She glanced up at me before I continued. "It's not you but more of the fact that a family member of mine doesn't want us to mingle with others. You see we all keep to each other but Edward, the one that doesn't want us to mingle…takes it to a higher level.

Personally all of us want to meet you. Emmett especially, the big muscular one, and I'd liked to apologize about school today. What Edward did that is…"

Bella gave me a confused glance and I merely said that he drove the Volvo. Her eyes it seemed freeze. They became frozen solid…not the somewhat warm look they were a moment ago. Besides her eyes, her being seemed to age beyond her teenage years...

Through human eyes she might just seem cold and distant but to another more attuned sense it would seem that she took all I said to heart. Fear seemed to radiate from her. She didn't show it, something that is astonishing for a vampire to see in a human but more like her eyes. One couldn't possibly tell from her body stature but her eyes, barely there but noticeable to the naked enhanced eye.

"How did you know? I didn't think that anyone noticed…besides Angela." She finally asked. I sadly told her that I was sitting in the back seat and "saw" it happen. Her eyes again went downcast.

What's a way to cheer us both up? Hmm I know! The world greatest solution! "Hey Bella, I know something that'll cheer us both up!" I happily said. Still keeping her eyes averted she said, "What?"

"SHOPPING!" I screamed.

Bella jumped ten feet in the air from my outburst. Then after collecting herself she stared at me in horror.

I asked wondered what was wrong so I asked her. She just fearfully mumbled, "No shopping please, anything but shopping." Now it was my turn to look at her in horror. What?! How could one deny shopping? It's whoever created it greatest invention!!!

I just stared at her dumbstruck.

"Please Bella? Pretty please?" I said while giving her my doe eyes and jutting my lower lip out into a pout.

She glanced at me, conflict in her eyes until she sulkily agreed.

I cheered and clapped my hands while bouncing at the same time.

After my little happy dance I grabbed Bella's hand and ran to the door barely containing a human pace. Bella stumbled after me and asked which car we were taking. I stopped short and asked her which one we should take since it didn't matter for me.

She also replied that it didn't matter which we took she just wanted the trip to be over.

I playfully glared and asked what kind of cars she had besides the one from earlier. She just said two more. A red Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano and an old rusty truck, hmm I didn't know which to choose so I turned toward the driveway and the garage and did Innie-minnie-minie-moe.

We ended up going in the Fiorano.

We headed to Seattle. After two hours Bella asked if we could go home. We only had twenty bags. What's the rush in leaving? The first half an hour we were debating on her not paying a cent. I asked why she wouldn't let me pay and all she said was that she didn't like people spending money on her. Regardless of the price.

That girl is so stubborn. But I won in the end.

Reluctantly we left at five thirty; Bella told me that she had to go home to make dinner for her dad Charlie and do her homework. She invited me but I declined. I would almost anything for this girl already but I have limits for food. It's bad going down but I shutter at the thought if it going up.

After fitting everything into her car she drove us back to her house. Along the way back I tried convincing her to come over. She seemed conflicted, not knowing if it was a good idea.

For once in my life without the involvement of the Volturi I decided to be serious and fiercely explained to her that we wanted her to come and that it didn't matter what Edward thought.

At a stop light she sort of zoned out and I got snippets of her decision one where she comes over and smiles but also of another where she's at her house doing homework gazing out her window.

I decided on evasive maneuvers and said, "Come on Bella I know you'll have a great time if you come over. What else are you going to do tomorrow? Homework?! You could do that Sunday! Tomorrow is the beginning of the weekend you should enjoy it not be cooped inside staring out your window thinking about whatever."

As we pulled up to her driveway Bella said, "Okay Alice." Huh? Okay Alice what? I spoke those exact thoughts. Her lips twitched and she rephrased, "Okay Alice I'll come over." I smirked and cheered, "Yay!"

I packed my seventeen bags into the M3 while Bella grabbed her three and started to head back inside. She said that she had a good time. Just a good time?! Shaking my head I said that next time she'd be having a blast. As I started to drive away I yelled out, "Good girls go to Heaven, but we Cullen's go _everywhere_!"

I was bouncing because with my sensitive hearing I heard Bella's laughter as I drove home.

After about ten minutes I pulled up to our house with an extremely angry Rosalie pacing outside. Finally seeing me she ran to the door of her car and checked to see if it was all in one piece. I rolled my eyes at her antics. It's not like she couldn't' fix whatever couldn't happen.

I haven't crashed in the last fifty years thank you very much. That one time…there was a perfectly good reason…Emmett took my brand new makeup and started drawing in my brand new, well extremely new back then 1954 Chevrolet Corvette Convertible. See perfectly good reason. Now back to the present.

"Where the hell did you go with my car?!" she screeched.

I told her to wait.

I quickly got my things out of her car and ran inside dumping them in my room then running out to her and not wanted the chance of anyone especially Edward to hear I grabbed her wrist and pulled gesturing for her to follow me.

She complied and after we were out of Edward's range deep in the forest I told her that I went to see Bella.

Her eyes softened at that.

Phew. I'm off the hook. The other outcome was disastrous. Having half of your closet torched and your credit cards snipped would have been the end of me, momentarily.

She asked what happened and I told everything, word for word.

In the end let's just say someone would never run out of matches since Rosalie just made an endless supply. Now how am I going to explain this to Carlisle and Esme? I mean I know I'm good at fabricating evidence but please lets not test my limits.

**Bella's POV**

I'd never thought that I would enjoy shopping, even a miniscule bit. But I have to admit going out with Alice cheered me up.

After setting my bags down I headed toward the kitchen to start dinner. I decided on Chicken Alfredo with garlic bread on the side.

After gathering the ingredients I began various chopping, cooking, and baking.

While doing that I let my mind wander to other events of the day. Jessica was strangely talkative today. Well, she's like that every day but never to me.

I wonder what's so different. My mind sifted through my memories and I concluded the only different thing was just the fact that I took a new car to school. Nothing different just the car wasn't my truck.

I started setting the table pondering of the day's events. I suddenly heard the door slam shut knocking me out of my reverie.

"Hey Bells!" Charlie excitedly said.

I rolled my eyes. He's only this chipper after work when there's supposed to be a big game on TV. When I finally spotted him I just raised my eyebrows.

"What?" He innocently asked.

With my eyebrows still raised I tilted my head slightly to the side in a 'What's happening' kind of look. He must have caught on because the famous Swan Blush creped up on him.

Mumbling about just like her mother, which caused me to wince internally. He mentioned something about a baseball game. I stopped paying attention after he mentioned Mom and baseball.

That's still a touchy subject for me.

Charlie moved on though we both have our moments, me more than him. He was sad but he had Billy to comfort him.

I stuck with Billy's kids. Actually I was more forced to hang with them, mainly Rachel and Rebecca; Jacob stayed occasionally but hung out with some of the other guys. Like Quil and Embry.

Note to self say, "Hi."

From what I last recall Rachel is at Washington State and Rebecca is living in Hawaii with her Samoan surfer husband.

I don't really remember the last time I really saw them.

I could hear Jacob from downstairs when he came over with Billy but I never hung out with them. I hung upstairs in my room avoiding the smell of fish fry and clanking of beer cans.

I have nothing against fish or beer. What I meant was that when I was able to start cooking I took over the kitchen.

But before that, well let's just say that one could only eggs n' bacon or fish three times a day so many times.

I finished setting up the table and we got into our chairs and started to eat. Charlie hording things down the finish before the game started. I just shoveled food around occasionally taking small bites.

"How was school today?" Charlie asked.

I just shrugged my shoulders and said, "Fine."

I started to take slightly larger bites when I felt my appetite grow. I finished two thirds of plate before feeling full. I excused myself to go wash my plate while grabbing Charlie's at the same time.

He grumbled, satisfied, "Thanks." before heading towards the TV to watch the game.

It seems strange how uncoordinated I am. Not being able to walk on a flat surface no more than a few feet yet I managed to be somewhat coordinated when playing baseball. Well not really playing, I could throw the ball and not fall on my face much to everyone's surprise, hitting on the other hand not so much. Take P.E. a few years ago…freshman year.

_Flashback…_

_Why now? Why me? I thought my luck was changing but no we have to start playing outdoor sports today. In, of all places the wettest location of the continental U.S. _

"_Alright class, grab a mitt and a partner. You'll be playing baseball today." Coach Clapp exclaimed._

_You've got to be kidding me. Mike bounded over to me like a golden retriever on crack with two mitts and a ball. "Come on Isabella, let's go play catch." He said. _

_I thought that my bad luck could never go deeper but again I'm proven wrong. _

_I would bet anything I have that the world hates me. _

_I quietly walked over to Mike who had a cheesy grin on his face. He handed me a mitt and walked about twenty feet away and threw the ball. _

_I guess he automatically assumed that I couldn't catch it because before I could register the ball being half way toward me Mike was jogging right after it. Anger flared through me causing my eyes to close into slits and to his surprise and everyone else's my left arm snapped out and caught the ball. _

_He stopped on his journey and stared open mouthed. He blinked once, twice and then shuffled back to his original spot. _

_Temper still flared I grabbed the ball drew my right arm back and let the ball bullet back. I aimed at his face. He caught it, barely, much to my disappointment. He winced at the contact causing a grin to form on my face. My anger dropped after quickly after that and I felt guilty. _

_I don't usually lose my temper. I consider myself calm mostly. I just hate it when someone thinks of me as weak or in need of assistance. I'll admit any other sport yes, I'll need help but at least let my have a shot at it first. _

_After ten minutes we were told to grab bats and form two teams and play a game. _

_After some game-time it was my turn to bat. _

_Oh joy. _

_Warning for all those near me…whenever I play I tend to aim for people…sitting. I don't know why but when I hit it it's always a foul ball that flies to people or the bat flies out of my hands. _

_The pitcher, a guy named Tyler threw the ball at me. I hit it and again all were shocked but duct when the ball few toward Lauren. She screeched and scrambled for cover. –Sigh- just two more strikes then I can sit and sulk. _

_Tyler pitched again but instead hitting it and having it foul the bat flew out of my hands into the fence and got stuck. _

_I quickly stumbled and grabbed the bat and returned to home base ready for my last humiliating moment before P.E. ended. _

_Tyler pitched the final pitch and with sudden epiphany I just stood there didn't' swing just stood. The ball was a strike and I happily left the field. _

_Mike caught up to me and quickly said, "When did you learn to play and do all that stuff Isabella?" _

_He may have asked that out loud but in truth my guess was that he was really asking, "Hey freak what brain did you steal, I mean you can't do anything. So…what gives?" but all I said was that my stepdad taught me. _

_He was silent after that. _

_End Flashback…_

"Homerun!" The TV screamed with Charlie cheering in the background.

I just finished the dishes and told Charlie that I was going to my room. All I got was a grunt in reply. When I got to my room which I also referred as my sanctuary I went to my desk and started to do my homework.

Half of my classes were basic nothing too advance.

Only math is my enemy.

No matter what even though I get an "A" all the numbers and heebie jeebie eluded me.

All the other work was fairly simple. I don't understand how one could not understand it.

Take English for example we're talking of old English how it was spoken and interpreted currently and all everyone does is complain of how we don't even use the language.

While others like Jessica and Lauren say that it's pointless and nobody even understands it. It's an English class where we read Shakespeare and other artists.

If we didn't understand what is being written how does one understand what is said?

Sometimes I wondered how some of them passed Junior High. I mean we did read quiet a few old English books.

During my rant I unconsciously did my homework and was currently sketching a landscape with a waterfall. It was only partly finished when I glanced at the clock. The red lights showed Nine o'clock. Stopping my work I went and got my toiletries to go take a shower

After the shower I went to bed to relax falling asleep a little after Ten Thirty.

**A.N. I don't do shopping much so, I don't know what to say about Alice's outfit. And I don't think expensive and shiny I'm personally blacks, whites, and grays, so for her outfit I'll leave that to your imagination and write something. **

**So funny, I'm like Bella…we hate shopping unless it's like books or whatever. Ha ha ha! Sorry…**

**And also I would like to explain why I haven't updated in so long. First of all I got a major writer's block when I began Angela's POV. Besides that I was extremely stressed from school because I had exit exams…among other things like choir.**

**And don't laugh at me I happen to like choir very much. Even after the exams I still didn't know what to write. **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I tried very hard in writing it and I'm VERY sorry if it didn't meet your expectations. Yeah so um….enjoy? Well technically you've already read the chapter so yeah…**

**OH! A few last things, for the chapter title "Confessions of the Small and Quiet" its supposed the signify All of them; Alice, Angela, and Bella. Quiet symbolizes Angela and Bella. **

**The saying that Alice says, "Good girls go to Heaven, but we Cullen's go everywhere is a poster thing I have but originally it says, "Good girls go to Heaven, Bad girls go everywhere. But since Bella isn't a bad girl I changed it. Take notice that Alice said WE. **


	6. Mio Bellissimo Angelo

Finding Eternity

Chapter 6: Mio Bellissimo Angelo

**Oh my god, I'm so sorry I never update often anymore! **

**T_T hopefully this big chapter eases you from killing me. **

**If not, then…well does anyone know any remote islands with large rocks to hide under?**

**Esme's POV**

Jasper's invited someone to come over today. I couldn't contain the happiness that poured from me. He said that her name is Bella. I can't wait to meet the woman that has charmed my son.

Thinking of her I can't help but remember little Isabella.

It broke my heart when I couldn't see her anymore. If only I could've walked out into the sun would I have been able to see her off with her father. Too kiss her sleeping form and wipe the tears from her beautiful eyes. She became my daughter the moment my eyes found her. And when she called me mommy…

She should be seventeen now.

I wonder how she is…

**Jasper POV  
**

I strummed a few notes on my guitar, random sounds blending together, notes that were sweet and innocent. I've never tried composing my own piece but Bella…

Mio bellissimo Angelo.

She made me feel as if I could venture out into the world and do anything. Carefree and invincible, where not even Heaven's flames could harm me.

I should ask Rosalie if she could help me. Besides Edward my "twin" was the next greatest thing. Violin, piano and lyrics are her specialty. At least she doesn't flaunt her skills on the contrary she may flaunt her looks but I happen to know that she feels quite modest of her musical work. I'll ask her later she's pretty busy right now with Emmett. Ewww……

Alice and Jonathon were debating on his clothes again. I don't know why he bothers we all know that he's going to surrender. I think that he just like to get her rattled.

Edward laughed in his room.

Sighing, I sarcastically asked in my mind, _"Is there a reason why you're ease-dropping on a conversion with me and myself?"_

He replied, "I'm bored so I thought I listen around for a little bit. You're unpredictable Jasper. Everyone thinks the same thing. Emmett's all about Rosalie, sex, and video games. Rosalie's about Emmett, herself, and the family, lately she's been thinking of your pathetic self.

How you're always depressed. Stupid really I don't understand why she bothers.

Carlisle is thinking of where to move next and some medical journals. Esme, she mostly thinks of how to make you happier and what color to paint the dining room.

Jon is thinking of Alice and when the next addition of that stupid comic comes out. Alice, little Alice, I don't even have to listen to her to figure that she is thinking about. Clothes and Jon. Jon and clothes, take your pick on the order I should say that it depends on her mood does it not?

But you would know how everyone feels Jasper."

It's like this every time I decide to confront Edward upon listening to my thoughts.

Egotistical bastard.

Everyone has something amazing about themselves Carlisle's compassion, Esme's motherly nature, Rose's beauty, Emmett's strength, Alice's foresight, Jon's tracking. All I do is manipulate and feel emotions. What kind of pathetic power is that?

Barging into my thoughts Edward replied once again, "You're right Jasper. What kind of power is _that_? At least our family has people that are special. Ooh Jasper can manipulate emotions call the President and name a country after your self. Or if it makes you feel better ask the historians to rewrite history in your favor. Have the Confederates win. You're useless unless it comes to a fight. Because of your past there's no doubt about your capabilities of tearing our kind is there?"

I growled in his general direction.

The guitar in my hand splintered to pieces at the pressure of my strength but I paid it no heed.

'_My past is my past. One I regarded as a never ending nightmare that I shall relive for eternity. The punishment for my crimes I receive for hunting and killing innocent blood. Whether the men, women, or children that were slaughtered by my hand or not I accept my punishment for what it is. Letting it fill my mind. Feeling the pain I cause as if I were the target. Not the inflictor. _

_But how dare you Edward!_

_You know as well as everyone else that I have been seeking redemption for many years. Why do you think you're so perfect?! _

_I know damn well that you enjoyed your time hunting people as I did in our early lives. What makes you so different from me besides that fact that I did it longer and preyed on innocent people shouldn't make a difference. You hunted the guilty, but what's to say that the guilty did what they did for their family. _

_Unable to receive work and resorting to others means to care for their families. If I recall Edward you hunted those during the depression, many without jobs.'_

With anger rolling out of him in waves Edward stormed into my room knocking the door off the hinges onto the floor.

Charging toward me and grabbing me by the collar of my shirt he slammed me into the wall. Snarling into my ear he said, "I did not enjoy what I did! Those fiends deserved to die the moment they crossed my path! No one could have stopped me! I was the punisher! I destroyed those that harmed others! Condemned them to an eternity in hell for there ways. I took no pleasure in destroying them!"

I felt the atmosphere change everyone halting there activities to hear our conversation. Rosalie and Emmett annoyed, no doubt. But what slashed my heart was Esme. I felt as if my lungs were lead making it difficult to take a steady breath. Within me her worry and sadness clouded around and the house.

Closing my eyes and clearing my thoughts I took a slow inhale and exhale.

Unleashing my power upon Edward I felt his arms slack and in a quick turn of events I twisted his arms and slammed him into the floor making him face me and adding quite a bit of destruction. Before speaking to him I felt the room itself taking a new feeling as if frost was covering the wall.

I paid it no heed and directly looking into his eyes I said in a cold, piercing voice, "Your words speak of one thing Edward. But your emotions tell of a different story. Just remember I can calm a room, create fear into your being. Send so much lethargy comatose is a possibility. But the greatest asset at my disposal…I can make the truth your greatest enemy. How would Carlisle and Esme feel if their cherished son were something else entirely?"

Dusting myself off, I got off the floor and walked to the door. Glancing back at Edward who still on the floor glaring at me with hate filled eyes I icily said, "Think before deciding to say something Edward. One wrong move or word and I'll have you confessing your deepest and darkest secrets before the fat lady has a chance to take a breath and sing."

Calmly and swiftly I exited my room headed towards the front door. Touching the doorknob I looked back to see the family by the staircase shifting there eyes between me and Edward who decided to grace us with his presence at my destroyed room.

Turning my gaze back to Esme the guilt settling in I said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen it's just…well-Esme raised her hand to stop my explanation. "Stop worrying dear, you should not feel the guilt I see within your eyes." She said. Relief pouring from me I thanked her before stepping out and saying that I was going for a run. "Have fun Jasper!" Alice said. Huh? I'm just going for a run…

Confused by her words I just let wind carry me away from the house into the surrounding forest. After a few minutes of the silent running in the forest to settle my nerves I decided to jump up a few trees to a spot that I found whilst looking for privacy, a near impossible feat when living with the others.

My home away from home is a small clump of trees grown so close together to a point where you can stand on the thinnest branches and not have to bare the thought of falling. Standing amongst them I looked into midnight sky. Millions of twinkling stars shining down. How I love looking at them. No one in the family knows that I'm a stargazer except Alice and Jon. They got curious as to why I always disappeared so often thinking that I finally found a mate and Alice just missed it they followed me once…

_Flashback_

"_I'm going out." I told Alice. _

_She looked up from her magazine and nodded. _

_I turned swiftly and left. Just before I reached my home I felt Alice and Jon's presence near me. For once curiosity overpowered the other emotions they usually express. Pushing my self further I ran past my spot in different directions hoping to loose them but persistence was there ally currently. _

_Knowing that I wasn't going to evade them anytime soon so I stopped my sprint suddenly, both ran passed me and charged back thinking that it was a plot to get rid of them. _

"_Why are you following me?" I said not really asking one but both of them at the same time. As funny at the moment was when they replied at the same time I was slightly irritated. Jon said that Alice told him to follow me with his skills and Alice said that she was curious as to why I was always leaving. _

_Then at the same time they said, "So…where're you going?" Without bothering to reply I started a brisk run knowing they would follow. At the base of the trees marking my home I simply said, "Here." _

_"Here?" Alice mimicked me. I nodded. "But…but…" Alice said._

_Amusement overtook my eyes along with Jon's. _

_Chuckling deeply he said, "My little pixie thought that you have found a mate and was secretly seeing her. She wanted to follow you to hopefully meet her. I told her to"-He grunted. Alice jabbed him in the ribs. "Don't call me little pixie!" she pouted at him. Turning back toward her he merrily said, "But you're my little pixie." She deflated after that she fell into his chest where his arms wrapped around her. _

_I turned away letting them have there moment staring up into the tree covered sky. I started going toward the base of one of my trees and turned back and said, "Come." I started the brisk climb to the top, reaching there quickly I turn to see them gazing at me. _

_I took a deep unneeded breath and said, "This is where I go when I wish for privacy. My home away from our home, where I can gaze deeply into the sky looking at the twinkling starts without fear of judgment from those around me." I raised my hand gesturing them to turn around and look. _

_They turned and gasped at the sight before them. Millions of star's, colors and shapes a many. Glowing diamonds and balls of flame…a never ending abyss of night. _

_"Now that you see where I go…what will you do?" I asked. _

_Alice opened her mouth but Jon beat her to it and said, "This is your home, we imposed because of our curiosity breaking away from our control. As far as anyone knows we know nothing of this and will continue to do. We shall respect your privacy and will never impose again, right my sweet?" He said turning his steady gaze from me to Alice. _

_She looked into his eyes adoringly and nodded in full agreement. I released the breath I was holding and thanked them profusely. They left soon after that… _

If any of the others found out I don't know what I'd do. Rose would surely think that I'm such a sap then complain to Emmett of how they don't have a special spot. Emmett will never let me see the end of it and hate me for some time for making Rose get ideas.

_End Flashback_

–Sigh- Glancing towards the stars again I saw my favorite ones, the white dwarfs. Only they can look so pure and innocent like my Bella.

No! Stop thinking that Jasper she is not yours. She is only hers. Not anyone else's. But then why do you claim her as yours? Great I've gone so crazy that I'm having an argument with myself. I'm just glad I'm out of that bastards range. But why did I refer to her as that?

Because you're falling in love with her idiot! Now do something about it before the vile people like Lauren and Mike do something to ruin your chance, now how I started arguing with myself I don't know but for a fact. I'm falling in love if not already in love with Isabella Swan and no one's going to stop me from getting to her.

I wonder how she is faring tonight. It's beautiful out…should I visit? Would she still be up? Course not it's the early morning she's bound to be asleep. I looked down at the ground one hundred feet or so below and jumped. Decision made.

I landed gracefully on the balls of my feet and took off running towards Bella's house following her faint scent hoping to find the correct home. After some running on my behalf I finally found it.

Scaling a tree close by I looked through a window to find my angel in a fitful sleep. She was tossing and turning mumbling things that I couldn't comprehend.

Feeling my heart tear at seeing her pain I pushed off of the tree landing next to her window. Opening it as quietly as I could I slip inside. Freesia and strawberries found its way to me. I inhaled memorizing her scent letting it cloud my thoughts. Venom pooled into my mouth and the burn increased slightly.

But I knew for a fact that I could never hurt my angel. She is the redemption that I have been searching for, for so long. The closer I got to her I was able to make out a few words such as, "Everything…fault, I'm sorry, forgive me. Please…" What is she dreaming about? I was so close to her a mere arms length away from being able to touch her face.

Would she wake?

She whimpered emotions of pain, sadness, loneliness exploded from her in shockwaves sending me to my knees. I gasped out loud. A sudden silence filled the room. I held my breath scrambling under her bed no making a sound.

The sheets ruffled for a moment before I saw two dainty feet dangle off of the side of the bed before moving towards the window. I feel like such a teenager. Glancing back I saw Mio bellissimo Angelo look out her window towards the sky.

The same stars that I glanced at before could be seen but the branches covered most of the view. She reached her hand up as if trying to touch them only to end up feeling glass. My un-beating heart broke at the sight.

Shock filled me when she quietly said, "Jasper…I don't know why but-Her voice cracked, I-I n-need you…I always feel pain but you seem to make it dim with your presence, like now. For the first time where I can see a sky filled with stars do I feel as if you're near me. Can I make a wish to the Heavens? Will they hear me? For so long just starting fifteen years now I feel pain but you've changed that…"

A strange feeling passed through me and as strange as it feels my eyes started to burn with unshed tears.

This has never happened before.

How I long to shed tears but never have I been able to feel them build behind my eyes.

Clouds suddenly build causing the ever common rain to fall. Hearing her sigh I return my gaze back to her and see her tears falling again slowing cascading down her angelic face. The rain outside and her tears bring on a fresh wave a pain making me clutch my heart.

When she cries I feel as if the Heavens are crying with her; showing the world just of how much pain she is in.

She climbs back into her bed and I hear her sniffles and whimpers. How I long to climb out and take away her pain. But what would she think of me showing up in her room during this hour.

I don't know how long I stayed more than an hour I'm sure but yet her heart did not calm, her tears did not subside, and my heart however dead it may be feels torn and shredded beyond repair. I cannot bear for her to feel this anymore so bracing myself I climbed out from under her bed.

I glance to see her facing the window her back to me. Taking a deep breath I send as much love and lethargy as I dare to her.

She gasps and her eyes shift toward the stars once again before a small almost non-existent smile graces her lips.

Her eyes begin to droop as her conscious begins drifting from awake to sleep. I walk around her bed and feeling the need to touch her I lay my hand against her cheek that was against her pillow. I felt her subconsciously lean towards it seemingly to seek comfort. "Jasper…help me…"she mumbles.

Tears once again built up and I longed to stay in her room to comfort her troubles to help fight her demons with her. But till I know that she won't run away from me I must settle to doing this. If it takes forever I will come to her side shielding her conveying my love to her. Love that I did not know I can confess nor show to another.

Detaching myself from her I'm already feeling the loss. I head towards her window one leg already outside getting soaked with the rain I glance back for the last time of this night I say letting love flow through my words, "Mio bellissimo Angelo, I will protect you and cherish you till the sands of time stop flowing…" Stepping out fully I shut the window slowly and leap from the roof.

Walking slowly towards the woods at the edge of her home I hear her voice like the wind flow through me. Her angelic "Thank you" makes my heart feel as if it beats with life. And running home I let my thought wander before sealing them up as I neared home.

Stepping through the door sopping wet I almost get scolded by Esme when Alice barges toward me saying, "How did it go? I saw you running but nothing after that. You looked so…in love." Esme gasped and ran towards me forgetting my soaked body she wrapped her arms around me and demanded to know who she was. I smile and said, "Soon, you'll know. But Alice…" I turn towards her and she gasps when she saw my eyes. Esme looked at me then and she noticed the tears. "She felt so much pain. My own heart ripped at the sight. She needs me as much as I need her."

Closing my eyes and saying with all the love I felt for her I told them that I needed there support. Alice immediately agreed along with Esme. I thanked them and silently walked to my room to take a shower. I let the boiling water cascade down upon me not really feeling the heat but just enjoying the sensation of something flowing through my grasp.

That was always something strange that I felt.

The cold is a part of me I felt a connection of a sort with it but not with the heat. No one in the family knows of what I speak of. Especially Edward I dared not tell for I'm already a freak enough. Technically our kind can't feel the change in temperature but I felt the subtle difference of cold.

Take earlier for instance the subtle change of the atmosphere that is the strange thing any cold emotions that I have. Not the joyous one but things that are negative the room I'm in changes. Edward surprisingly didn't notice the change for which I'm glad.

My power grew over time to a point where the area grows colder, frost covers objects, water is frozen, temperature drops. I'm thinking that if I practice my power more if I'll be able to wrap my negative emotions around me to create a more physical approach to things. The moment the negativity disappears the cold leaves as if fast forwarded to its original temperature.

For heat nothing.

Shutting off the water I climb out and dry off. I kept thinking of the lyrics from Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls, how the words seemed to fit me and my Bella. I dressed in casual clothes and stepped towards my CD player and played that song. I went towards my bed and lied down. Everyone was curious as to why I had one but I enjoyed to feeling of stretching out and relaxing. A couch just doesn't work for me. I let the words drift from the speakers at a low volume.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now _

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
cause sooner or later its over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
cause I don't think that they'd  
Understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_And you cant fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
cause I don't think that they'd  
Understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am_

**Bella's POV  
**

During my sleep filled haze I felt a cold object caress my face it felt so much better than the usual heat I felt. I leaned closer seeking its comfort but all too soon it left. Feeling the loss I struggled to alertness. Failing miserably the last thing I remembered was… **  
**

"Mio bellissimo Angelo, I will protect you and cherish you till the sands of time stop flowing…"

And with my last ounce of strength I whispered, "Thank you…" before drifting off to most peaceful sleep that I've ever felt in my life.

"Bells?" A gruff voice asked. In a sleep filled haze I turned toward the door seeing Charlie's head poking out. Seeing my gaze he said, "Hey kiddo, you need to get ready for school it's already six-forty. What are you still doing in bed?"

Huh? But my alarm didn't go off…did it? I glanced at it seeing the red numbers glowing back at me. Crap! I scrambled out of bed landing on the floor in a heap of arms, legs, and bed sheets before jumping up and running into the bathroom to get ready for school. I heard Charlie chuckling as I brushed my up I ran back into my thankfully not tripping and got dressed for school.

Not even pausing to wave I took off toward the garage and into the Scaglietti driving like a mad woman to Angela's house. When I arrived it was only seven. School didn't start until eight so I was extremely glad. I always came early to school but since I'm helping Angela out I feel like I should come earlier so as to not make her wait. Letting my thoughts drift I kept thinking of last night.

What woke me up?

The stars were so beautiful, how I wish to be able to touch them, but what of that voice.

What does Mio bellissimo Angelo mean?

Was it all just in my head? I was knocked out of my inquisition by a surprised Angela tapping my window.

"What are you doing here Bella?" She said. I gave her an incredulous look and said, "Broken car, promised to give you ride till it was fixed…remember?"

"Oh…thank you but you didn't have to. I'm perfectly capable of walking." She gushed out.

I waved her off and told her to hop in. She walked around and sat inside. After buckling in I turned around and headed towards school. The ride was silent but a comfortable one. We arrived around seven-fifteen so the lot was partially full.

Mike and his friends were there already here and by Tyler's van hanging around laughing. I parked furthest from them once again by Jasper's Jag though he was no where to be seen. Angela got out after I cut the engine and thanked me profusely again but I just waved it off telling her that I'd see her later.

I leaned back in my seat closing my eyes all thoughts of school forgotten.

Still thinking of those words and there meaning I was once knocked of my state by a pale hand tapping the glass. Feeling irritated I turned towards them ready to turn a glare on them but all thoughts evaporated when I saw who was on the other side of the glass.

Connected to that ghostly hand was none other than Jasper Hale.

"Coming out anytime soon?" his muffled voice conveyed. His golden eyes filled with amusement as I nodded but made no motion to open the door. He chuckled before grabbing the handle and opening my door for me.

Holding a hand out, he said, "Ma'am." A slight southern drawl could be heard from his voice and unbuckling my seatbelt I placed my hand in his and was gently pulled out. In his other arm were my books and bag.

When did he grab those?

The door closed and the lock clicked.

Huh? Jasper must have noticed my face for all he did was held up my keys to my face.

Oh…clever man.

Still holding my hand within his he gestured toward the buildings and shyly said, "Shall we?" Giving him a gentle squeeze I smiled and replied, "We shall." At that we started walking to my class.

So either Jasper has a class nearby and is just tagging along which is most likely or he's escorting me there. I prefer possibility number two. Curiosity barging through again I asked him, "Do you um…know any foreign languages?" Glancing from our intertwined hands to my eyes he replied, "Um…yes, I do. Why?" With my familiar blush creeping along my cheeks I nervously asked, "Well…is there a chance that you know what Mio bellissimo Angelo means?"

**Jasper's POV**

…She heard me? I shifted my eyes away suddenly too nervous to look at her. Glancing at my surroundings before returning my gaze back to her, she looks so nervous with my help no doubt I cleared my throat and said, "Um…yeah, it eh…means My Beautiful Angel in Italian…"

**Bella's POV**

My…Beautiful…Angel…

Okay now I know for a fact that I didn't think that up for I know that I am no angel. I'm nothing but a thing causing hurt and pain to those around me. But then where could I have heard those words. My mind must be playing tricks on me.

We arrived to my first class and shifting my eyes back to his I said, "Thank you for telling me what that means. I'll see you later?" Well of course you're going to see him later you have history together!

My blush came back full force.

And looking away I started heading inside the classroom. Without realizing I was still holding Jasper's hand so I stumbled and fell back into his chest. "Oomph." I puffed out. "You forgot your things Bella. And of course you'll see me later. May I have lunch with you again?" He chuckled.

Blushing ten shades darker I simple nodded and reached for my things. As my hand grazed his I felt a pulsing heat shock through me, as if being electrocuted while I gasped the strap to my bag.

I didn't pull away. I simply looked. I fixed my gaze into his eyes and knew too that he felt the same thing. We started leaning in towards each other, centimeters apart when the warning bell went off signaling that we had a minute to get to class. We jumped back from each other eyes wide, mouth opened in shock.

Talk about being saved by the bell. Get a grip Bella! What were you thinking?!

"…I'll see you later." He said before turning and walking away.

"Please join us for class Miss Swan." My teacher exclaimed. Oh yeah school that's where I'm at. Embarrassed I stumbled to my seat in the corner of the room pulling out my sheet music. First period is my music class. We hardly do anything, we just study music theory and create our own compositions and perform them in front of the entire school.

Thankfully the performing is optional.

The song that I'm writing is incomplete. So many things are missing and the fact that I need several different instruments to play it just makes the task all the more harder.

Only the beginning lyrics are completed and some basic guitar tabs.

I grab a guitar off one of the stands closest to me and silently play singing what little lyrics I have in my head.

_Wake up to a sunny day, not a cloud up in the sky  
And then it starts to rain, my defenses hit the ground  
And they shatter all around, so open and exposed  
But I found strength in the struggle  
Face to face with my trouble _

_When you're broken in a million little pieces  
And you're trying but you can't hold on anymore  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believing in yourself  
When you're broken_

I stopped playing simply replaying the lyrics over and over again. How could I write something like this, yet can't follow through my own words. And if I can just finish it and have people willingly perform it.

-Sigh- Why am I always such a failure?

**Jasper's POV**

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

"Finally deciding to grace us with your presence Mr. Hale?" The Mathenator said.

That's right, the Mathenator. Some wonder how he married, he shows more dedication for the "numerical arts" than to his own marriage. Throwing waves of compassion toward him I said, "I'm sorry sir. It won't happen again."

"Not a problem my boy we are simply studying the wonderful equations of Trigonometry. Come my boy get a move on you mustn't diddy dally the math's wait on no one you must keep pace to understand its true beauty." He said.

…Um…that was too much compassion. Help me!

**Emmett POV  
**

Punk! You lookin' at my wife's chest?!

Why I bet you wouldn't after-"Emmett pay attention!" Rose hissed at me while I pouted at her saying, "Yes Rosie." She rolled her eyes at me and just went back to looking at the lecturing teacher. Crossing my arms I glared at the boy who kept looking at her. Newton I think his name is. He shrank back clutching the clipboard in his hands.

Stupid office aid!

I uncrossed my arms and cracked them making sure our eyes made contact. He audibly gulped and scampered away after taking care of whatever ca-bookie he needed to do. "That's my Big-bear." Rose whispered to me. My smile broke through making my dimples show causing Rose to poke one. "But next time Big-bear don't growl so loud people were started to look" She said. "Yes Rosie." I grinned at her.

She nodded and resumed attention to the front. Leaning toward the desk with one arm under my chin I only thought two things.

'_Damn, that was such a turn on. Me like when Rose is demanding.' _And…

'_Awe shit I'm whipped!' _

**Fourth Period**

**Bella's POV**

Get a grip Bella it's not going to be awkward just take deep breaths. In, Out, In, Out. That's it. Shoot! There's Jasper!

**Jasper's POV **Think calm, think positive. Deep unneeded breaths, that's all there is to it. Nothing awkward at-…There's Bella!

**Both POV **…Totally awkward…

**Mike's POV  
**

You might be unpopular and a freak but you will be mine Isabella! You so want me I can tell…Ooh look there's picture of a fish! Looks just like Dory!

_Just keep swimming  
Just keep swimming  
__Just keep swimming, swimming, swimming  
__What do we do, we swim, swim…_

**Jasper's POV **"Hey Bella…" I said looking up and giving her a small smile.

She returned it and waved.

I glanced back down on my paper at the lyrics that Rose helped me conjure up. They didn't sound right with my guitar so we took over Edward's piano and her violin and started messing around. We got some things figured but we are far from finished.

Inspiration was like the ocean…at times they are on the high allowing you to touch it from a distance. Other times they are low where your reach just can't grasp it. I put the paper away just as Bella sat down reciting the lack of lyrics in my head.

_Don't Give Up  
It's Just The Weight Of The World  
When Your Heart's Heavy  
I...I Will Lift It For You _

_Don't Give Up  
Because You Want To Be Heard  
If Silence Keeps You  
I...I Will Break It For You_

_Everybody Wants To Be Understood  
Well I Can Hear You  
Everybody Wants To Be Loved  
Don't Give Up  
Because You, Are, Loved_

I'm shocked that we came up with this together. After much contemplating and debating with Rose I've grown to accept the fact that I have fallen deeply in love with Isabella Swan. I felt so alien to this that I felt dumber than Emmett for a moment. I've embraced this new found emotion sinking into its dept letting it overwhelm my senses to a point of Heavenly bliss."…Jasper?" Bella called out to me.

"Yes Darlin' ?" I replied.

She blushed causing her delicious blood to pool around her cheeks. Venom pooled into my mouth forcing me to remember to hunt tonight before she comes over to meet everyone. Swallowing it I noticed that we were alone.

"It's um lunch right now." She said.

Oh that was fast. I quickly gathered my things and headed toward the door Bella following closely behind. Reaching towards it I opened it and mocked bowed and looking toward her I said, "After you Ma'am."

A beautiful sound filled my ears. My Angel was laughing and I caused it! Walking through she said, "Why thank you kind sir."I'm laughing. This feels…good…

Bella's POV

**Jasper's POV**

For once I don't feel like a monster. Oh Bella you have no idea what you do to me. You anchor me to humanity. You truly are an Angel sent from Heaven. Don't leave me, please. I need you…

Oh how I wish to say this to you but I'll wait for you I'll wait forever. If only you had that long…

"Do you need to go to your locker?" I asked instead.

She just nodded and started to walk away looking at me the entire time. Not wanting to have her out of my sight I quickly caught up to her and followed easing into a comfortable silence.

Usually going at a human speed bothered because of how slow they walked but it was comforting with Bella.

We reached her locker quickly and I found that her locker was just exactly six spaces away from mine. Telling her I'd be back I walked away feeling her gaze on my back. I stopped in front of my locker and giving her a cheeky grin I dialed the combination and empty my hand of its contents. Closing it I saw Bella playfully roll her eyes before shutting her locker.

I couldn't take it I busted out in laughter.

Seeing her confused expression I just pointed to her books, the very books that included her next class and the history books of our last class. Blushing furiously a color I didn't know possible she turned back to her locker before re-entering her combination, fourteen-zero-ten. Still laughing at her little moment I walked up behind her and helped her put the correct books away. Keeping the ones she needed in my arm.

Shutting her locker she turned landing straight into my chest. So warm…how do we keep ending up in these situations? Stepping back I took initiative by grabbing her shoulders to steady her we I asked, "To lunch?"

Still blushing she nodded and we took off toward the cafeteria. Our hands kept brushing each other as they swung back and forth. I'm just happy her books are in my hand. Sparks were flying each time our hands swept past each others.

**Bella's POV**

**  
**_'Just do it Bella! Come on be bold for once feel humiliated later.' _

All right, all right geez.

'_That's its Bella. Just do it!!'_

Fine!

I'm going crazy I can't believe I'm arguing with myself. But I should be bold, just once. Whatever side my brain that argued with me is right. Just once I'll be bold.

'_Damn straight I'm right!'_

Yup I've gone mad!

'_No argument there…'_

Glancing down at my hand swinging back and forth I became bold and grasp his hand. 'Kay humiliation you can settle in now. Hotel Bella has vacancy. Looking into Jasper's eyes I saw them shine before he gripped my hand tighter. Actually humiliation there's no vacancy. Thank you come again.

The moment we stepped into the cafeteria everyone stopped eating and looked at us with shock clearly on there faces.

Remember Bella, bold. Take initiative. I guided Jasper toward the lunch line trying to ignore the piercing eyes of the other students. Angela had a wide smile on her face while she yanked out a piece of paper and scribbled a "GO BELLA!" in big shiny highlighter purple. I blushed but continued on toward the ever moving slow line.

I reached for a tray but Jasper beat me to it asking for what I would like.

I shrugged and squeaked out, "Something healthy." Turning back he reached toward the fruit section and grabbed two fruit salads heading toward the drinks he turned confused.

I laughed at his face, he looked so adorable. At the sound of my laugh his gaze returned to me. His eyes seemed a bit dazed, shaking his head he asked, "Which one Darlin'?"

God I love his accent. I never knew he had a southern twang well that explains earlier. It's so sweet and romantic. He looked confused and started to wave his hand in my face. Wow, he smells amazing I could get lost. And I wouldn't mind not being found but I returned to reality with a slight pain in my arm.

I got out a dazed "Ow." Stupid Jag Charmer why'd you have to pinch me? Glaring at Jasper yanked two waters out of the ice bin they were held in and set them gently on the tray before heading toward the register. The lunch lady looked shocked at us as well and I tried not looking into her eyes and silently got out my wallet. Before I had a chance to even get money out a pale hand with a ten dollar bill flew by.

"Keep the change." he said.

I opened my mouth to protest but he just gave me a pair of sad puppy dog eyes and my will crumbled to dust. Now how can I argue with that look? Curse my lack of backbone and will to fight the eyes! Heaving a deep sigh I put my wallet back into my pocket. Jasper grinned and guided me outside leaving the tray but wrapping the drinks in his arms and stacking the salads balanced in his hand.

On the way there I heard Lauren mutter none too quietly to Jessica, "How the hell did that bitch get him?! He's supposed to be mine! That freak just has his pity that's all. She's so pathetic!"

Was all he felt pity? God I'm so pathetic I can't believe I'd fallen in love with him. I should have never agreed to have lunch with him yesterday. Let me sink back into the shadows. Let my depression cocoon me again when I thought I was breaking free.

"Don't listen to her Bella. It's not out of pity and don't feel pathetic. Don't let that depression get you either, I'm here for you. Let me be your anchor. No matter how corny I sound I'm being honest." Jasper quietly whispered to me.

What did I do to deserve you Jasper? All I've ever done was cause pain. And how did you know what I was feeling.

I let him lead us to our spot and away from the prying eyes of our peers. Tears glistened unshed for I wouldn't let them. Turning to Jasper I had to vent my sorrows and he was my target.

In a quiet yet strong voice I said, "For too many years have I shed tears, for too many years I cried myself to sleep hoping for a release, for so long I've been carrying the weight of my sorrows upon my shoulders and when I met you, I felt free.

I need you but all that have ever met me have ended up hurt.

The accident I told you about, that wasn't an accident…It's my fault my mother and step-father were killed.

I wasn't the driver but I might as well have been. If I didn't make the stupid choice of wanting to go the park none of this would have happened. They would still be alive and happy.

So Jasper do you still want to hang out with the freak? The murderer? The Monster?"

**Jasper's POV**

My heart broke at her words.

My Bella you are an Angel.

You haven't seen a true murderer till you find out of my past. She turned from me facing the surrounding forest. Emotions of self-hate and loathing leaked from her. Drowning in her sorrows I fought to reach the surface. Setting our belongings to the floor I grabbed her and spun her around crashing my body into hers. I let the emotions I felt for her flow through me seeping into her.

She gasped before sobs escaped her. She was fighting to control herself while I just cooed relaxing words to her.

In a strong yet emotional voice I stated, "Angel, you are far from a murderer. You clearly don't see yourself the way I see you. The person who killed your parents is at fault not your own. You are not a monster. Monsters are unable to feel emotions beyond hate and anger. Angel all this time you carry the weight of troubles. Let me in."

Taking an unneeded breath I confessed my desire to her.

"For so long I've wanted someone in my life, to be able to hold me when my past was too much for me to bear. When I first saw you I felt alive, for the first time I felt as if I could exist again, you've made me whole. You comforted me even if you didn't realize it.

Let me help you lift the weight off your shoulders, let me free the grief that consumes your soul. Let me help you the way you've helped me." Trailing my hand to her chin I lifted her head up gently looking into her chocolate orbs before I continued my confession.

"Isabella Marie Swan, words cannot express how I feel about you. Though it's only been one day you, Angel, have captured my heart and soul. From the brightest star untouched…I love you."

**Bella's POV**

"…I love you."

I gasped. The slowing flow of tears returned full force but instead of the current of pain they were of happiness.

I was in love and given love.

I've never thought of the possibility of being loved. Friends and family were never enough for me. I felt incomplete, like a portion of my life was empty. Returning to his loved coated eyes I replied, "I'd never thought this would happen. I feel whole again. You brought me back Jasper…and I loved you too.

More than I've ever loved a person. Not even my father can hold par to you."

When I returned his love a smile broke through my face and I started to lean upwards while he leaned down. Like a repeat of history our lips were centimeters apart but no bell was stopping us this time.

Agonizingly slow our lips finally touched. The burst of electricity flowed out of us, enveloping us is a blanket of love and exploding outward toward the surrounding forest.

Ending the kiss all I saw was love in his eyes while I gasped out breathlessly, "Wow."

Jasper chuckled and nodded in agreement before settling us down on the forest floor with me in his lap.

With one hand around my waist he reached one of the fruit salads lying useless on the tray from the cafeteria. Popping it open he handed me a fork and simply held it out in front of me. Nestled in his strong arms I ate contently even with his gaze on me.

After a few minutes he looked away. Unable to feel his gaze anymore I turned curiously toward him asking him what was wrong. Looking back at me I saw sadness and regret in his eyes.

Oh God what did I do? Thousands of other questions and thoughts flew through my head but my main one was, _'What did I do wrong?'_ Taking my unfinished lunch and settling it back on the tray he took hold of my hands stopping there shaking before saying, "Angel I haven't been completely honest with you. I have a secret that no one is supposed to know about, a secret that could kill you if you knew."

I moved to interrupt but a look in his eyes told me to wait. They were pleading for me to understand so I just nodded for him to continue while my fear and rejection grew to new levels.

Continuing on he said, "Me and my family, we're…vampires…"

I gasped again. That's all this was about. He wasn't rejecting me? Thank Karma and all other spiritual things out there! I smile and he just looked at me as if I was crazy. Kissing his lips again I said, "I already knew Jasper."

His gaze changed to one of shock before incredulous. In a bewildered voice he asked, "You knew yet you're here with me. I'm dangerous monster and can hurt you. Why?"

Relaxing into his touch I spoke softly, "If you wanted to hurt me you would have ignored me like half of this school or actually hurt me like your brother almost did. You consider yourself a dangerous monster yet I clearly heard you say that monster's feel nothing but anger and hatred. If you are what you claim yourself then why are we here? Why are you comforting me, showing your love for me, being with me? I don't care what you are. Why should you care when I don't?

During my little speech Jasper stayed silent letting me speak my mind before saying, "You Angel are the most understanding and accepting woman I've ever met. I guess because of my past do I truly think I'm a monster. For as long as I exist I will regret what I have done." His eyes held such heartbreak and guilt that even I felt it in the atmosphere.

"Do you want to talk about it? It helps when you do immensely" I gently said.

He looked once more at me before the bell rang. Angrily I looked toward the school and growled out, "One day you and I are going to have a full conversation at school without the interference of bells! And I swear one day I'll sneak in and dismantle each and every single one!"

He openly laughed at my little rant and I too had to smile for I truly did sound mad. "Darlin' wait for another time and my past…to sum it up I used to fight for an army. My reward for deeds done was that I was aloud to feed on fresh humans. All ages; man and woman." He looked away from me standing us up and cleaning up my unfinished lunch. While do so I explained to him what he explained to me of monsters. I told him that monsters lived with no regret or guilt and accepted what did but that he was different for wanting to be free, to live a better life.

During my explanation we headed back to school toward our classes. About to head opposite ways I reminded him of what we said and ready to turn and leave Jasper quickly kissed my cheek saying, "Thank you. I'll see you later and I can't wait for you to my parents." Gratitude and excitement laced his voice.

With that we went our separate ways toward our different classes. Just as I reached to door to mine everyone turned to look at me. Blushing I hurried toward me seat surprisingly not tripping.

When I sat a huge shadow stopped in front of me and looking up Mike Newton stood before with a stupid grin upon his face. Why? Why?! My day was going to well, perfect even but no Mike has to show up! He's so annoying! Always trying to touch me and feel me up.

No wonder Charlie thinks I was born middle aged and getting older. Mike being in proximity with me just speeds up the process!

With a loud egotistic voice Mike said, "Yo Isabella Babe! What's with you and what's-his-face Sasper I thought it was you and me babe!"

Why do you hate me God?

Turning to him ready to tell him off I venomously said, "First of all Mike-I said like poison on my tongue-his name is Jasper and there was never you and me Mike. I don't know where you got the idea but- I was cut off by his stupid laugh, "Don't kid girl. I know you want me I knew you were playing hard to get before but wow pushing it up a level, dang girl that's such a turn on!" As he was saying this he started to lean closer to me his putrid breath bursting my bubble and killing any and all living plants within smelling distance of him.

Leaning farther back I resisted the urge to slap him by telling him to go away.

Laughing a high pitched sound he walked toward his desk. All through the class period I felt his eyes bore into my body. Not at the back of my eye nope more towards my butt. When the bell finally rang I quickly got my things and hurried toward the door.

Sadly I wasn't fast enough because just as I got to the closed door I felt a slap on my butt. That's it that was the last straw spinning around surprising graceful I hurled my arm back and socked Mike who before had a cheesy grin on and a hand close to my butt was now lying on the floor in a heap. The entire class looked at the spectacle even the teacher was watching; she wasn't even bothering to stop the fight.

Turning back to his seeing him clutching his jaw tears of pain in his eyes I screeched, "What the hell is wrong with you?! What gives you the right to slap my ass?!" I screamed more adding things that would make a sailor cry while he didn't say anything he just stayed crumbled on the floor. His silence fueling my anger I screeched, "What, no answer?! Not so tough now are you Mike, where did the cocky you go?! Did he run out the building the moment you fell to the floor whimpering like a baby?! Answer me!"

He started to shake his head and still whimpering he started to get up.

Rubbing his jaw he stupidly asked, "How did you knock me down? You're just a girl."

That set me off again and half the girls in the class because in those next few moments "Idiot and He's gonna get it now's" flew around the room and precisely after, multiple slaps were heard in the classroom.

A very red faced Mike landed on the floor again while the teacher called for attention.

Even though she looked unfazed by the action you could clearly see that she was angry. She wrote everyone late passes except for Mike who grumbled about it the entire time leaving. I held mine but stayed where I was standing. Curious as to why I was still there she asked me why I wasn't heading to class.

I simply said, "I caused a fight and deserved to be punished."

She replied by saying, "Miss Swan you are an exceptional student and ever since a few days ago I'm starting to see a new you. You're breaking out of the shell that was once wrapped around you. I glad to see that you are staring to stand up for yourself.

I'm proud of you Isabella. And though I should report the ruckus that just happened I believe that Mr. Newton had it coming to him.

Now hurry along and I won't say anything if you don't."

I smile at her and heading toward the door I then turned back my hand on the handle and said, "Please call me Bella." She nodded smiling herself before she said, "I was curious as to why you let everyone call you Isabella, your father called you Bella during back to school nights and such previous years from what I heard. Not only that but he also said you hated Isabella thinking it too formal. I want to thank you for allowing me to get to know the real you…well at least some of it. And I'll call you Bella as long you continue on this path. I want to see the real you by the end of the year."

I shyly nodded before leaving and heading toward my locker and getting my things for my last class.

**Fast Forward 51 Minutes**

Finally I'm free for the weekend!

Walking slowly out of class trying to ignore the whispers I bumped into a freezing wall. Looking up I saw Jasper smiling down at me. Kissing me quickly he said, "So I heard you had an interesting fifth period today. Care to tell me what happened?"

I groaned and mumbled, "Not you too." Chuckling he grasped my face and said, "Bella, I'm so proud of you for standing up for yourself but I could hear you from my class. Really Darlin' if Emmett saw you he'd be high fiving you. Never before did I know Angels could curse like that. The entire school's talking about it. But what happened to cause that?"

With a deep sigh I explained what happened. Looking into his eyes they got darker and darker till they were as black as midnight reaching my hands up I tried to calm him down till the topaz returned though they were darker and had a deeper black outline than before he got calm.

Trying to calm him further I said, "I only embrace the sailor in me when I'm mad Jasper and half the girls kicked his butt in class remember? Not even the teacher stopped me."

That brought a smile back to his face.

Good mission accomplished.

"Now how about we head toward the parking lot I need to drop Angela home and let your sister torture me before meeting everyone." At his curious glance I told him that Alice was helping me get ready. The curiosity cleared from his eyes and a deep laugh escaped him after his laughing fit he gasped out, "You my Angel are either very brave or very trusting."

Not caring about the last I focused on the beginning and said, "Your Angel?" Face suddenly nervous he just nodded. Another smile breaking through I replied, "Yours. Mine?"

"Forever…" He vowed. We kissed again lingering this time not going further just enjoying the bliss of something so simple and pure.

Breaking the kiss we headed toward the parking lot hand in hand, the moment the students saw us jaws dropped at our intertwined hands before claps coming from Angela broke the frozen group. Applause broke out throughout the school cat calls from the guys and nods from the girls. I stood shocked and amazed for a moment before gesturing toward Angela then my car. She got the hint and started heading toward the parking lot.

In my hurry to leave I started to drag Jasper. He easily caught up to me and together we started toward our cars. His family had already left. Finally there he hugged me close and whispered in my ear, "I'll see you later." Letting go he walked around to his car door and stepped in all the while looking at me. Pulling out slowly like yesterday he kept looking at me before speeding off. Letting another smile come through I turned to see Angela smiling widely at me.

Rolling my eyes I unlocked to doors and once situated I barely got my seatbelt on before Angela squealed out, "Spill!" Laughing out loud I backed out and started to explain things leaving out the vampire and confessing our secrets like things. She couldn't stop awing and when I finished my story she happily said, "He's changed you. Remind me to thank him when I officially meet him."

I just shook my head and continued on to her house. Finally there she skipped out of my car and happily headed toward the door waving as she past. Turning around I headed home to find an expensive looking Porsche parked where Charlie usually parked. Getting out I barely had time to brace myself before a bubbly pixie slammed into me.

"OMGee Bella what took you so long?! I've been waiting forever for you!" Alice squealed out.

I chuckled out and before I had a chance to tell her she interrupted me saying, "Never mind don't answer. Now hurry up we don't have forever. Go unlock the door we have work to do!" All the while talking she was shoving me toward my front door. I barely got the lock turned before I was being pushed upstairs to get ready for my visit. Setting me down in my bathroom she turned around and miraculously a curling iron and other torture instruments appeared in her hands.

I felt my heart start to race and fear pulse through my veins.

I barely got out a gasp before I was attacked. I shut my eyes waiting for the horrors to end and thankfully one torturous hour later my hair and face were deemed ready. Turning toward the mirror I peaked out and gasped at what I saw. Before me stood a girl with beautiful dark brown waves cascading down her back, make-up was elegantly shadowed around her eyes and gloss painted her lips.

To put it simple this girl looked beautiful and turning to Alice I asked, "Alice who's that?"

She laughed her twinkling laugh and giggled out, "You silly. Who'd you think it was?" I gasped and turned back to my reflection saying, "No it's not. That girl is beautiful. I'm nothing but ugly." Alice suddenly turned to me, with slight anger in her eyes she said, "Yes it is you Bella. You're beautiful and don't for one moment think otherwise. Now stop that nonsense and let's go see your closet!" Her tone returned to the happy and excited one as before.

Anger definitely doesn't suit her I prefer the happier version.

Before I reached my room a loud scream permitted the house. Afraid of what happened I ran the rest of the way into my knocking into the walls in my hurry. When I reached my destination I saw a shock Alice standing in front of my closet seemingly paralyzed. I cautiously walked toward her and tapped her shoulder and called out. Whirling around to face me she stammered out, "Where…are…" She couldn't finish her sentence so she started to gesture wildly toward my closet.

"The clothes?" I finished for her. She nodded and started to gesture even more. I just shrugged and said, "That's all I have what's wrong with them?" Taking a deep breath she said, "But…but…so little and T-shirts and Jeans don't count as proper things to wear Bella. Where are the things we bought together?"

Ah those I opened a drawer and pulled out the three bags with the clothes and other accessories which still had the tags still on. Alice just gaped at me before grabbing the dark blue blouse and black mid thigh skirt out and tossing them towards me. I glared at her but went back toward the bathroom knowing arguing was pointless. Putting them on I headed back only to be handed a pair of death traps. Two-inch blue heels…

I shook my head and told her that I couldn't wear them that I'd fall and kill myself before I even set foot outside my room. My backbone came back with a force arguing with Alice for a good ten minutes before she used the Jasper card.

Evil pixie!

I became putty when I heard what she said. And sitting on my bed I put the suicide heels on. Chanting this is for Jasperin my head continuously. Alice clapped and bounced proclaiming me ready. What? No Jacket? Reading my mind probably she said, "Jasper's a gentleman if you get cold he'll give you his jacket."

The doorbell rang and I went to check who it was. Standing there was Jasper dressed in a dark blue button up tucked into black jeans and simple dress shoes. He had a black coat that ended around the top of his knees wrapped around him as well. The moment he saw me his jaw dropped slightly and grasping my hand gently he bowed and kissed it saying, "Angel, you look beautiful." I blushed causing him to smile.

Alice broke the moment by announcing that we should go that and I quote, "Correction Bella he'll give you his coat". At that she ran toward her car and sped off. Surprisingly it wasn't raining and grasping his arm he guided me toward his car opening the door and bowing he said, "Ma'am." I just smiled and blushed gently shutting it he got to the other side before I could blink. He set off at an amazing speed and my eyes widened out with fear. As if sensing it he asked me what was wrong. I stuttered out speed and recognition passed through his eyes so that from the one-hundred and ten miles we slow gradually toward forty.

"Better?" He asked. I just nodded and thanked him. I then asked him, "How did you know that I was afraid of your speed?" He then explained the vampire with extra abilities thing and I was awed at my Jasper but a little horrified at Edward. Having someone hearing your thoughts was little disturbing to me. Seeing my horror Jasper soothed me by saying, "I don't believe Edward can hear you. I heard him talking to Carlisle about not being able to get a thought from you." I became relieved but then I remembered last night and asked, "Did you ever come into my room before?" He turned his attention to me slowing the car down to a complete stop before replying, "Yes, last night." I continued on my interrogation and he replied honestly to all my questions.

My final one was, "Will you protect me and cherish me till the sands of time stop flowing?" Embarrassed by quoting him I felt my blush return but kept my eyes steady to his gaze. With love and conviction in his voice he replied, "Till they stop and beyond."

Remember one my favorite quote from the movie Click I asked him, "Will you still love me tomorrow?" Recalling the quote I saw amusement in his eyes but love flowed from his words, "Forever and ever Babe." Grasping my hand we took off once again to his house. After an hour or so because of our speed we arrived and I gasped at its beauty. A large Victorian house graced the surrounding forest. Wow…

I just gaped at its beauty while Jasper calmly walked out and held the door open for me. Still gaping Jasper chuckled out, "It's just a house Bella." I breathed out, "But it's so pretty." Laughing some more he guided me to the front door and opened it. Thinking that the outside was beautiful the inside was simply exquisite. Alice ran down the stairs demanding to know what took us so long. Next down the stairs was the most beautiful person that I ever saw. From I recall Angela saying she was Rosalie and she smiled widely and said, "Hi Bella. Welcome to our home."

I just blushed and thanked her when a massive man hurled through some other room and lifted me up into his arms and crushing me into a bear hug and screaming into my ear, "Hi Bella! Will you play video games with me?! Can I call you Belly-boo-boo?! Can I?! Can I?! Can I?!"

Trying to stop the room from spinning and to regain my hearing I squeaked out a sure. And I heard three whacks and a loud, "Ow!" After being able to see straight and hear correctly I heard Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie yelling at…Emmett I guess his name is for being so rude to me. I laughed and said, "Guys, if that's how he acts let him be like that. How will I get to know you all if you act differently around me?" I was once again swept into Emmett's massive arms and him saying, "You're the greatest and bestess Belly-boo-boo. See she understands me! You guys are just a bunch of party-pooper's spoiling my fun." Adding to the hilarity he stuck out his tongue like a five year old. Everyone started laughing at his antics making me feel more comfortable and at home not to mention happier each second.

An angry, "What's going on here?" broke the laughter that enshrouded the room. Looking up the stairs I saw Edward glancing down with hate filled eyes at the room. When his gaze landed on me I swear that he growled. His eyes darkened and he clenched his fists before stalking off to his room.

"Asshole…" Somebody muttered.

Tears once again welled up into my eyes and poured down. I asked more to myself than everybody else, "Why does he hate me so much?"

I was wrapped up in a new pair of arms and I looked up to see Rosalie holding me. I hesitated for a moment before wrapping my arms around her and burying my face into her neck. I was guided to what seemed to be a couch while Rosalie rubbed soothing circles on my back and whispered calming words. I felt emotionally drained suddenly. Any more surprises or emotional happenings would surely send me over the edge.

Somewhere in the distance a door opened and paper bags were ruffled. Light steps were heard before an, "Oh my!" was called out. I looked up to find…Esme. I quietly gasped out, "Mommy." Before darkness engulfed my vision and the feeling of falling settled into my mind.

**Esme POV**

Goodness this food smells terrible. But I hope that Bella likes chicken. Now what else does this book say…

I finally finished the book as I grabbed the groceries from the back of the car.

Heading inside I settled the groceries in our unused kitchen before heading toward the dining room. I gasped out an, "Oh my!" Before me were my children Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie. In Rose's arms was a beautiful girl crying. Oh dear what happened. She looked up and I immediately recognized her. Isabella was here. My beautiful daughter all grown up. She gasped out, "Mommy." Before fainting and I ran to her holding her to my chest heaving dry sobs muttering, "My daughter." over and over. I rocked her gently in my arms ignoring everyone's curiosity.

**Jasper's POV**

Angel! Oh God what happened?! This is my entire fault! Oh God Bella please be alright I need you Darlin'! Wait…

**Alice's POV**

OMGee!!! I did not see that happening! How did I not see that happening?! Wait…

**Rosalie's POV**

What's wrong? What's wrong?! Please be okay Bella! Wait…

**Emmett's POV**

Oh snap, crackle, and pop! Hold a ka-winkie-dink did Belly-boo-boo and Esme say…

**Edward's POV**

God I can't believe she's here I thought for sure I scared her off. Curses I'll just have to try harder. Hmm that is a good idea or that one…  
**  
Everyone's POV (Minus Esme and Edward)**

Mommy?! Daughter?!

**Emmett's POV**

WTF!!!! 0_o

**Ha ha ha ha I think I really pushed it I just typed the extra POV's for fun should I not have?**

**Did I move Bella and Jasper too fast? If I did I may edit and just redo chapter 6. TELL TELL!!!**

**Holy crap!!!! How the heck did I write that much?! Oh my gosh………wow……….I might have pushed it a little….**

**Good God I'm so corny and such a sap but hey that's me!!!**

**I have no doubt that you guys know what song Bella is making. I found it recently and tears poured from my eyes. ****No joke. **

**I should write the song down and give credit to the incredible artists but then that like totally ruins the chapter if you Google the songs…so um…said artists gets all credit and well me just borrowing it. And if you already know the songs then good for you, virtual cookie for everyone!!!**

**Song-Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls**

**I know Italian is really close to the book but it just sounds so pretty in my head. And that sounded really crazy… ****I was a little hot chocolate high. ^-^**

**I didn't intend to insult anyone on the history bit and if I did I'm sorry.****But well I know war's a touchy subject. Or that's just me but hey I'm just going with the flow. If I post a chapter it's usually right after I go over it. ****I don't have a Beta so it's all me. **

**I'm only 15 so cut me some slack peoples! That's right I said peoples! It ****is**** summer let me not use my brain so much. HA HA HA! **


End file.
